Power Isn't Everything, Love is
by Nightingale-san
Summary: Hikara was a normal shaman girl with a BIG problem...she was very attractive. She encounters a strange hedgehog that claims to be The TRUE Great Spirit. And things don't get any better when she meets Zeke Asakura, in fact, things start to heat up. HaoxOC
1. An Ancient Evil Returns

**Hey. I'm new here. My name is Shadow Asakura and this is my first story on this site. Usually the beginning of my stories are bad but they get WAY better as it proceeds! I really hope you like it 'cause I think it had an awesome storyline once you get into it! So don't leave 'cause the first chapter might seem crap! Oh, don't do that please! Read on! It'll get better!!! **

**I see this written on every story so:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!! If I did……then Zeke (Hao) would have become Shaman King.**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!! (Or anything related to it) If I did, Shadow would have not died in SA2 or Sonic X…… especially twice in Sonic X……**

_**Rated T for violence and romance**_

**_Power is not Everything_**

_**Volume 1**_

**_Chapter One- _**

**_Where an Ancient Evil Returns……_**

**Goldva was trembling. She was the leader of the council of the shaman tournament and the only individual who spoke to the Great Spirit, the king of all light spirits. She was the one who always had a calm but serious expression upon her face. But for today, she had lost that expression to one of fear. Being the lead councillor came with responsibilities one of which was about to walk through the front door of the spiritual chamber. **

**She really did not want anything to do with the spirit In fact, he himself had arranged the meeting. For what reason he would not tell her but Goldva knew he wanted something. That's what she thought anyways. But it could be anything.The spirit she was about to meet was, now, the leader of the Dark World, the king. But he was only filling in, as the true king had been imprisoned. And she, Goldva high priestess of the shaman council, was meeting him today. He was no powerful king. But he was wise and brave and that was all they needed him for right now.**

**The land of which he ruled over was a co-existing world that lived alongside theirs. It's name, The Dark World. So, obviously the world they inhabited was named The Light World. The Great Spirit was king of The Light World, and of the Dark World, was his brother. His brother was labelled The Dark Spirit. The Dark realm was far superior to that of The Light. Superior in numbers of spirits. The Spirit's that inhabited The Dark World were evil ones. It's like having heaven and hell. Light and Dark. The Dark World wasn't named after the evil and dark spirits though, but of the atmosphere. In The Dark Realm the sky was an ominous black with dull orange and yellow clouds, no day, only night. **

**(_I was thinking of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Twilight Realm.)_**

**To that of a person of The Light World it would seem dull, and boring. But to that of a person from The Dark World it was the most beautiful thing you could ever witness. Basically, the Dark World was different then The Light. But both lived in harmony. For as far as Goldva Intel went, the two worlds never interfered with each other, except for one occasion.**

**Goldva shook her head. It was best not to think of that gruesome time. It was safe now though. The true king of The Dark Realm had no power. He was trapped in the Door of Babylon. The only tool that could even hope to imprison him. **

**Goldva sighed. He had arranged to meet her at four and it was now ten past. At last, the door creaked open and Silva, a loyal Patch councillor, pooped his head around. "Goldva, the "king" is here." Goldva turned around from the candle lit altar to him "good, send him in immediately." Silva nodded and disappeared to dispatch the General while Goldva waited in silence at the altar. Finally, the door opened wide as a black cloaked figure walked in rapidly approaching the altar. **

**Of course Goldva had never met the present king of the Dark World. He seemed to be short, about three feet, but no one is exact. His face was shadowed beneath his hood and lowered towards the ground so no traits of his body could be seen.**

**Goldva frowned as he entered. He seemed to be the unreasonable type plus behind him was not Silva, but two of his own guards. Both were twice the height of the king himself and seemed to be replicas of Death. No other details to mention there.**

**She stepped down from the altar and approached the king. She held out one hand as a greeting "welcome General, king of the Dark World; it is a great honour to be the first to meet you. Slowly, out of the long, black cloak appeared a white gloved hand with a shiny golden bracelet attached to the wrist. It took the offered hand and shook it respectfully without speech. Golva withdrew her hand to her side and bowed. Whoever the king was, he sure was graceful for he returned the bow even lower. He then stood up straight and raised his head revealing his two glowing ruby eyes. Golva, unfortunately, was shorter then he. Right now, she was gazing into two evil red eyes. She felt as if they were piercing right through her mind and heart. It was as though, a burning rage burned like a furious fire within them. **

**Goldva pulled herself together and focused on the main reason for him being here. "So General, if that is what I may call you?" he nodded silently. Golva straightened up. She was in the presence of a king, everything should be perfect. "What brings you here to the Light World? You never mentioned it. At least when I got the message there was no mention of it." The two reapers suddenly looked like they were smiling, evilly. Somehow Golva didn't like this. The king's eyes turned to her and finally, he spoke "yes. About that. The General has been relieved of his duties. He is no longer king." His voice was like ice. Cold and evil. Goldva soon came to realise that it was not the General she was speaking to. Out of instance she said "what do you mean? Who are you?" she asked frantically. It was at this point anyone would be worried and that was what Goldva was right now. Slowly the stranger brought his hands up to his face to remove the black hood. As he did he slowly told her "I am the King Goldva. The King." He whipped back the hood to reveal five black quills with red stripes, piercing blood eyes and a tanned muzzle. Now, things were serious. Goldva was speechless "what do you mean you are "The King?"" she paused. Her eys widened "No." Then, right at that moment the answer triggered in her head. She shook her head frantically in denial. "No!" she cried, stepping back from the creature "You're supposed to be sealed! You can't be here! It's not possible!" the hedgehog lowered his head again so his quills overshadowed his eyes. However, Goldva saw an evil smirk play its way across his muzzle. Then, out of that mouth came a different voice. A harsh, cold and raspy voice. He chuckled, not loud but silently. He tilted his head and brought one eye to stare at her face.**

"**I am dear Golva. I am. But it won't be soon before I'm free. I will destroy him."**

**Then, in a burst of flames the hedgehog disappeared along with the reapers. Goldva stood frozen still in the same spot she had been ten minutes ago. She swore that her heart had skipped a beat then stopped all together. She stood still her eyes only tiny dots in shock. If what she had just witnessed then that meant the world was at steak. He had returned. The true king was back. She knew his body was still imprisoned in the Babylon Door but somehow, his spirit and that hedgehog had teamed up in one In one breath Goldva managed to say the very two words that brought destruction upon the planet two thousand years ago.**

"**The Phoenix."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OKAY!!! I had trouble uploading the WHOLE document but it claimed it was TOOO BIG!!!!!! I was so pissed off!!!! So I had to upload this bit first!!!! I'm new here ya see and this is my very first fic on this site! Name's Shadow Asakura 'cause I love Shadow the hedgehog and Zeke Asakura! Like I said don't leave because of the first chapter! It gets WAY BETTER!!!!!!**

**Any way please Read and Review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Where a Friendship is Made

**Okay guys! Here's chpter two! These were uploaded one after another so I have nothing to say only…………….this is actually REALLY fun!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two**

**Everything Isn't Power, Love is**

**Where a Friendship is made**

**She ran. She ran faster then _them, _faster then a hare. Together with her spirit Akanel, they zoomed through the forest. Her heart beating faster and faster with each step she took. For each breath she took came a distant yell from behind. She knew she could lose _them _she wasn't sure how but she knew she could………no. She _would_ lose them. Akanel, her guardian spirit, a white eagle flew above the treetops giving out warnings in the shape of ear piercing screeches. She was getting tired, fast. The path could not lead her for it was invisible in the dim moonlight. The only light around was her enemy and that was the torches that _they _carried. And they were gaining, closer…and closer……and closer. Any moment now she would reach Raven Lake, a supposed spirit ground, and her supposed grave. There would be no where to run. Just a forever foggy lake with a single bare oak tree in the middle, coming straight out of the water. **

**It was clear that the tree was there for a purpose. It would be clear to any one that trees could not survive in the water day in, day out. Somehow Hikara knew that that tree had a relation to all the spirits around. Hikara would always come down to the lake at midnight. When she arrived a line of cloaked spirits would be in a VERY neat line in front of the oak tree. It was like they were waiting for something…….**

**Hikara shook her head. The mint haired girl only had only one thought in her mind right now, and that was to get away from _them. _Any minute now she would reach Raven Lake and stop. She knew there was no land to run on after that and she knew she would have no energy left. After this thought Hikara winced as he heard a shout from behind her.**

"**It's okay! When we reach that cursed lake she'll have no where to run!" However a woman was not so sure.**

"**How would you know!? She's one of _them_!" **

**Hikara frowned in anger. How dare he say the lake was cursed, it was just mysterious but how would they know, those demons. And how dare she accuse HER of being bad. "I'm not bad" she whispered, a single tear rolled down her pale cheek "I'm just………confused." The woman who had made the remark called out to her.**

"**Listen demon! You have no where to run! Give up!"**

**Hikara's anger grew again. There was that word again. _Demon. _"That's what they think of us, as demons. In my eyes, _they're _the demons here."**

**Finally, with one leap Hikara burst out of the forest to come straight to the shore of Raven Lake. There was the line of cloaked spirits again. They were all waiting. But for what, Hikara had no idea. However, something was different tonight. On the shore, barely ten metres in front of her was n actual solid person. He was dressed in a long black cloak that his every detail of his body.**

**Hikara's eyes widened as her pursuers leaped from the bushes about to grab her. Suddenly, in one move the cloaked figure spun around, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Then in a sweeping motion he waved his hand through the air. In that exact same second, Hikara watched as flames arose from the ground and engulfed the people. She watched in horror as their screams faded away. One by one they were gone. All of them. She blinked a few times and then noticed that Akanel was diving towards her, them. Once she came to reality she zipped around and stared at the figure. Akanel landed on her shoulder. All Hikara could see was two glowing red eyes in the darkness of the hood. The rest of his body was hidden away underneath the cloak. She took two steps back and looked at Akanel. Akanel looked back innocently. Hikara opened her mouth to the person but nothing came out. Then she was silenced as a gloved hand appeared from the cloaked and waved it off. He then took his two gloved hands and flipped back the hood. (It's kinda obvious who it is.) A black and red hedgehog stood there three feet tall with nothing but a frown plastered in his face. The hedgehog tilted his head "a thank you would be nice." Hikara shook herself "Of course! Yes! Thank you very much!" it wasn't the best but good enough…..she figured. The dark hedgehog chuckled "You're welcome I guess" a smirk appeared across his muzzle. **

"**So, you're a shaman are you?" he pointed to the eagle. Hikara followed his gaze "yeah. I was being chased by-" "humans" the hedgehog finished with a tone of disgust. She nodded "Yeah." She lowered her gaze to her feet. **

**The hedgehog narrowed his eyes. "Pathetic" he murmured. Hikara looked up to him "sorry?" she saw that the smirk had been replaced by a distasting frown. "Humans are pathetic" he clarified. Hikara didn't know what to say. All she did was tuck down her, a little too short, black skirt when the wind blew and rubbed her bare arms. **

**All she really wanted right now was a jumper. All she wore was a short simple, black dress. Though she did have a backpack. It contained her flute (explained later) and a sketch book of various drawings. The dark hedgehog laughed at her "picked a fine night to be wearing that kind of clothing! You'd even have Zeke Asakura after you! And, mind you, that's saying something!" he pointed at her skimpish form. Upon hearing that name Hikara shot up her head "Zeke Asakura? Is he a shaman?" the dark hedgehog stopped laughing and playfully frowned at her "Zeke? If you don't know who Zeke is then you don't gossip much with your friends do you?" Hikara lowered her gaze again to the ground. "I don't have any" she whispered, tears glistened in her aqua eyes. The stranger felt sympathy to her so he removed his cloak. It was a TAD long for him anyways. He walked over to her and wrapped it around her shoulders. **

"**Now, now I don't want anyone in MY presence crying." Hikara shot up straight wrapping the clothing tightly around her "what do mean!? Are you a king or something!?" The nerve of him! In MY presence! That's just cheek! Anger showed on her face and the hedgehog stepped back a few feat until an arm's distance separated them. Obviously, he didn't want a slap from the girl. The black hedgehog shuffled his feet "you could say that." Hikara was completely taken back. Was this guy really a king? Or was he kidding? Hikara bent down until she was eye to eye with him "prove it." The hedgehog looked at her and shrugged "why not?" he turned on his heel and walked towards the water "it's on my "to do" list." **

**The girl only stared after him "what are you doing?" she asked him. The hedgehog, again, just waved the question off. It looked like he was going to walk straight into the water but she was amazed what he ACTUALLY did! Right when the hedgehog touched the water his foot stopped ON IT! Hikara's jaw hit the ground. He was walking…..ON THE WATER!!! She regained her composure almost straight away to hide her astonishment. She yelled after him "THAT PROVES NOTHING! ANY WATER SHAMAN COULD DO THAT!" The stranger stopped and turned to her "aren't you coming?" Hikara thought he was mad. "I DIDN'T SAY I WAS A WATER SHAMAN!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT!!!? NO WAY! IT AIN'T HAPPENING PERSON!!!" The hedgehog grinned evilly and rose a hand. With his index finger (the one beside the thumb) he called her to him and in one second she was thrust forward skidding across the water to him. (If you've seen Spirited Away think of when Chihiro went to see Yubaba for the first time.) She stopped two steps in front of him. He nodded to her "that's better. Now, instead of calling me person, call me Shadow." Hikara after a minute managed to regain balance and slowly stood up straight. She took a breath in and uttered: **

"**Never….do………that…..again……..Shadow." **

**Shadow nodded to her "understood. But if so then you'll have to walk on your own." Hikara nodded. She slowly took a step forward and brought it SLOWLY down. Afraid of sinking she latched on to Shadow making him stumble and utter certain bad words ,not fit for writing down, at her. Hikara took her other foot and brought it down. It seemed simple enough, but for Hikara, first times are always the hardest…………and second……..and third. Shadow stood up straight after she had released him. Slowly but surely, after about half an hour, Hikara reached the line of cloaked spirits. Then, she just stood there with her arms held out for balance. **

**Shadow rolled his eyes. He stepped in front of her and narrowed his eyes satisfied "now. You made it, that's good but right now you may not want to blink." Hikara took note of all the lined spirits shuffle out of the way as Shadow stood in front of the tall oak tree. He quickly removed his glove and held his black hand towards the tree. Hikara just stared at him for a moment confused. _I knew it! That tree isn't an ordinary tree! But, what is he gonna do?_**

**It was only now that she took in Shadow's other features. On both his arms and legs were one single red stripe. The stripe oh his arms stopped at the wrist of his hand leaving it completely black. Now his shoes were another feature. They were hard to describe. All Hikara see in a difference to a normal pair of shoes was that there seemed to be strange golden holes in the sole. She wondered what they were used for. Another feature was on his chest. A simple tuft of white fur stuck there. It seemed rather cute and Hikara grinned at the thought. **

**However the beautiful, mint haired girl was brought out of her day dreams once again when Shadow called "are you watching? I told you, don't blink. It's not everyday I show a shaman this. In fact, you're the first but I'll make an acception." Hikara went back to watching his hand. She was the first? Why? Did he not want to show anyone? And why would he make an acception to her? It didn't make any sense. **

**Shadow rolled his eyes at her again. She was stubborn he could see that, but quite beautiful. However, she was foolish. Most shamans were. At least, in his eyes. She had long mint hair that reached her waist but was held up in a long, green ponytail with a black ribbon. She had ,suprisingly, deep blue eyes…..with green hair! _Weird_ he thought. She was at least thirteen years old and word a rather too short plain black dress and furry black boots. She was no goth, no, she was too innocent for that. Again Shadow rolled his eyes and made pfft sound. _Yeah right, I bet if I knew her better she wouldn't be innocent._ Shadow just shrugged. Somehow, the spirit inside him had changed him to a more carefree hedgehog. But it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was to have Maria back and that's it. Shadow waved his trail of thoughts away trying to focus on opening the gate. But one thought still lingered there. **

_**Maria. You will be brought back.**_

**Shadow frowned but shook that last thought away focusing on his power.**

**Hikara kept watching until the Unity Star on his hand started to glow a crimson red colour. Hikara awed at the sight. Then, a symbol appeared on his hand. Stroke by stroke a red star began to form or the black coloured skin. However, as it happened the star appeared in front of the oak tree too but way bigger! Big enough for three Shadows to fit through atop one another! Soon, a full star lay drawn on the air, glowing red. Then, to finish it off, a red circle drew itself around the star. It was then the answer occurred in Hikara's head. "The Unity Star!" Hikara blurted out. Shadow didn't even flinch. He simply nodded. Hikara realised all his focus was applied on the star. But another thought triggered in Hikara's head. Zeke Asakura was the only person to know of the Unity Star. She had found out from her Great Grandmother's books. Her Great Grandmother and herself were the only two in the Hiwatari (I know, weird name) generation. **

**Hikara shook her head and returned to watching the star. When she tuned back in the star had appeared. It suddenly filled with a red aura until it looked like………"A portal?" Hikara looked to Shadow and watched as he lowered his hand and walked over to her. The line of spirits slowly began to walk forward one by one into the gate. (Think Staragate SG-1.) Hikara looked to Shadow "what is it?" Shadow turned to her "it's the gate to the Dark World." Hikara knew of the Dark World. It was a co-existing world invisible to her one. Hikara lived in the Light World. The girl looked at Shadow "who are those spirits?" Shadow was silent for a minute but then answered "they are the new group of "evil spirits" to go into my empire. She understood but still asked him "so they obviously did bad things in their life time so they end up here?" Shadow nodded silently. Hikara looked at Shadow "are you the king?" she asked, curiously actually starting to believe him. Shadow smirked playfully but then that smirk disappeared and he……..just shrugged. Hikara flared up, he sure was testing her patience. He was practically teasing her! Shadow pouted "not much patience eh?" Hikara finally snapped. She sprung forward in an attempt to grab the dark hedgehog. But she wasn't fast enough. In a second Shadow saw it coming and slid to the side. Hikara turned to him and gritted her teeth in frustration. Shadow smirked "tsk, tsk. You should have more of a temper control. It's one of the main keys to becoming a good shaman." Hikara only snarled "I'll keep it in mind." And she would, she wasn't messing. The two stood in silence for a minute before Shadow thought of something. "Hey. I just realised. I never got your name." Hikara's eyes narrowed even more, ready for another lash out "it's Hikara" she murmured through gritted teeth. Shadow smiled. "Well then Hikara" he announced "I'll be taking my leave." The girl gawked "you're leaving!?" Shadow frowned "I have duties to perform Hikara. I can't stay here with you forever." With that he placed one foot inside the portal and began to step through when Hikara called out.**

"**Wait!"**

**He stopped.**

"**Will I ever see you again?"**

**Shadow turned to her. He smiled **

"**I'll see you later."**

**With that, Shadow disappeared through the star gate and it disappeared in a burst of flames. Apparently, he was the only one who could open it. Hikara felt herself droop. Sadness covered her features until a bolt shot through her body as realisation dawned on her. Hikara's eyes widen as she felt her self float downwards slowly. In less then a second Hikara screamed as she was dunked into the freezing cold water of Raven Lake, entrance to the Dark World and where she, Hikara Hiwatari had met…………the King, of the dark world.**

**He's back.**


	3. A Search Goes Well and a Vision Emerges

_**Power Isn't Everything, Love Is**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Where a Search Goes Well and a Vision Emerges**_

Chapter Three Guys! Thanks to TranquilSeas for her support on my other chapters and everyone else out there!

"Ack na mare, is tah ma nif co rus ta…..can no ba see a? Naf af tou nou cey ras." Stroke by stroke Shadow repeated the words in his head while he wrote them down with his black feathered quill pen.

His current duty had dragged him to the palace's quite large library full of historic books and mystical spells in so many languages no one could count them all. There were probably books yet not read yet there was so many.

Right now, Shadow was sitting at a large solid gold rimmed, wooden table reading a book written over two thousand years ago. The language was a difficult one. One by the name of "Asraf" he told himself. "Why am I reading such a text? It's pathetic" he told himself. As he read on in the ginormous book he took down notes on a separate old book he had.

He had been reading for hours so now it was currently one o'clock in the morning. Shadow frowned as he reached another dire end of an endless chapter. The anger rose in him. In a surprising grunt of rage he took the book and flung it off to one side. "Why is it that whenever I want to find something it's never there!!!?" He rose from the chair abruptly, making in skid across the marble floor, and took his leave.

He was fed up. Was there not one single shaman in the entire shamanic history powerful enough to aid him!? No? Shadow grunted. He had had enough.

He burst through the huge black marble doors of the palace library and continued his way in a rage down the hall. As he went he fingered with a ribbon of fire in his palm. To the right of him was a stone railing that, if you were to fall out over, you would end up down in front of the main doors, in the lobby. And, mind you, those doors were pretty big as too was the lobby. To his left was a solid wall with a line of hand painted pictures hung up on it and in between, a torch to light up the way. Each of the paintings were of dragons. Some of water, some of earth and some of air. Shadow continued his way along his path until he came to a rather large, black stairway. This stairway was the key to reaching the lobby a huge room that led off into different paths. One path for every point on a complex compass. Shadow rushed down the steps and turned to his right. He approached yet another door and pushed it open, his anger not ceasing. This door led into another large hallway littered with ebony pillars on either side. It continued down to his right yet again until it forked into two similar halls. However, Shadow did not take that path but instead progressed straight on through a normal sized door. He opened this one with care and peered in. To his delight, the dark hedgehog witnessed a luxurious room with a fireplace implanted into the wall and two separate comfy looking chairs placed in front of it. He entered the room and shut the door behind him making his way to the back where the fire blazed nicely. He plumped down into a chair and sighed.

"Something wrong, my liege?" Shadow closed his eyes. He shuffled in his seat until he got a comfortable position "get over here Rakna and tell me what happened." On cue, a black panther emerged from the side of the room and came over to him "sir?" Shadow waved him off "don't give me that Rakna just tell me. How did our little search for a shaman go?" Shadow heard Rackna sit on the floor. He managed to open one eye and look at him bow his head. Shadow rolled his eyes "what happened?" he demanded. Rakna looked at his king with uneasy yellow eyes. Here he was standing in front of "The True King" of the Dark World and all he could do was sit there and gawk at him? No. he shook his head and responded. "My king, unfortunately our search groups were killed." Shadow sighed again "both of them?" the panther nodded. The king sat up and leaned back into the chair. "Ok" he breathed. Rakna looked at him in question. He saw Shadow narrow his eyes dangerously "were all of them killed?" Rakna nodded again not sure where he was going with this. Shadow turned to Rakna "the General too?" he questioned. Rakna nodded again "unfortunately yes sir. He was swept away as easily as all the others." Shadow thought for a moment. _The General was the most power fullest spirit besides me in this kingdom perhaps our search did go well. _Shadow's eyes suddenly widened and his frown was replaced by an evil smirk "by whom?" Rakna bowed again. "His name my lord" he told him "was Zeke Asakura."

"Kanna, are we there yet!?" Macchi, a ginger haired shaman girl cried to her long blue haired friend. The one called by Kanna had had enough. She spun on her heel and bent down to eye level with Macchi "when Master Zeke says we're there, AND THEN WE'RE THERE!!!" Macchi drooped "but you said that two whole hours ago!" Kanna folded her arms "so I did" she retorted "but like I said, when Master Zeke wants to stop, then he'll stop!" Mari sighed. She was the youngest of their little three girl squad but at the moment, she looked like she was the oldest by far. Kanna was twenty two, Macchi fourteen (I think) and herself only twelve. She quickly turned to the two and screamed "JUST SHUTUP!!!!" and immediately they ceased. Macchi looked to her friend, waterfalls of tears running down her cheeks "but I'm tired Mari!" Kanna only sighed in defeat "I give up" she stated and rushed to the front of the group leaving Mari take over her place as the two quarrelled on.

She squeezed in between Opocho and Lucca. Opocho was a small African child who wore an orange poncho and had dark brown hair in an afro on his head. He (yes, Opocho is a boy in the English version) also wore shiny golden ankle bracelets. To anyone who saw him, he was cute. However, Opocho was their Master's most trusted friend and comrade. Lucca was tall, a fully grown man, who always wore a black robe and hat. He also carried a weird book around with him, not even Kanna knew what it was. However, ahead of them all was their Master. Asakura Zeke.

He was the strongest shaman in all of history, literally. None could surpass him. The only person anyone could think of who could actually defeat him was the Great Spirit himself.

Zeke had full control of the Unity Star, the five elements. Air, water, earth, fire and Destiny. By controlling the fifth element, Destiny, Zeke could reincarnate himself easily to whatever year he wished.

Zeke originally liked humans but soon, through his mind power reishi (sp?) he read their thoughts and hearts learning that they actually feared and hated him. He also discovered that humans were destroying the planet, the very thing that gave them life. Zeke became enraged so he devised a plan. He planned to win the Shaman Tournament.

The Shaman Tournament was held every 500 years to determine the Ultimate Shaman. The winner would achieve the "Shaman King" title and receive the Great Spirit as their Guardian ghost.

Using the Great Spirit Zeke would then create his Shaman Only world where humans did not exist and only spirits and worthy shamans roamed. However, his plans were foiled as he was defeated by other shamans who did not approve of his definition of humans. Having control of the fifth element Zeke chose to reincarnate himself 500 years later in time for the next Tournament hoping to try yet again at his goal. But, unfortunately, the Asakura's, a powerful shamanic family, killed him once again with the 1080 beads. Holy beads that contained 1080 Asakura spirits. However, Zeke had, before his demise, succeeded in capturing the Spirit of Fire. A fire Spirit created by the Great Spirit himself. 500 years later Zeke was born of the Asakura family. The Spirit of Fire then appeared and took him away severely injuring Zeke's father, Mikihisa's, face with his fire power. Now, here he was again trying for the third time to achieve his dream. The Shaman Kingdom.

Zeke was a handsome young fourteen year old with long dark brown hair and luxious dark brown eyes. He was always seen wearing his plain white poncho, maroon and black pants, a belt lined with stars and his trademark, large circler earring with golden stars engraved on them. The brunette haired shaman kept his gaze fixed upon the forest path. He knew where he was heading, to Patch Village.

Suddenly, something new entered his fixed gaze. Walking along the track was a girl about his own age with mint coloured hair and wearing a short black dress. Perched on her shoulder was an eagle. Zeke smiled at the beautifully shaped teen and at her furioku level. It was quite strong, strong enough to enter his group. Opocho suddenly appeared beside him and pointed at the girl "look Master Zeke! It's a girl!" Zeke grinned "Yes Opocho, and she's a shaman too." He looked back at the approaching girl and waited until they were only metres away. Zeke stopped and so did the others Mari and Macchi shut up too. The girl stopped too and looked at him "yes?" she asked politely. Zeke studied her for a moment. She sure was beautiful, shaped like a goddess with deep blue eyes and shiny green hair, but she was wet. Soaked to the skin. Zeke tilted his head "what happened to you?" the girl studied herself before sighing. "I fell into a lake." The eagle on her shoulder took one glance at Zeke and raised its wings in protest. It hissed at Zeke but he didn't even take notice of it. He was transfixed in her beauty. She frowned at the bird "Akanel be quiet! That's rude!" the bird named Akanel stopped and she turned her gaze back to him. Her eyes widened as soon as she did surprised to see him looking directly into her eyes. His eyes glittered with beauty. As she looked deeper into his dark orbs she flinched as a picture flashed before her.

It was Shadow with a black sword dripping with blood. The blade was pointed at the neck of a white hedgehog who was lying on the ground in pain. In the background stood only fearsome flames towering above all, never-ending. Shadow grinned evilly. The smirk was not a playful one or a reassuring one, no. Here, he wasn't playing around. He took the blade in his two hands and brought it down……. Then, at that exact moment the girl felt dizzy and she felt her legs give out beneath her as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw were those same brown eyes she had lost herself in…………………

There we go! Chapter three! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I didn't think I'd get that many for a first go but hey! I don't mind! Anyway, Read and Review!!!


	4. A Slip of Shadow's Power

**_Power Isn't Everything, Love is_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Slip of Shadow's Power**_

Ok! Chapter 4 everyone!

It had been one heck of a day for Rakna. First, Zeke Asakura had appeared and wiped out some of his King's most power fullest servants while they were in a search for a powerful shaman. Then, the second group, strong but weaker then the first, were dealt with by another group called the X-Laws. Shadow was intrigued about Zeke and ordered him to go and spy on him for a while. However, when Rakna reported about the second group and the X-Laws Shadow had snarled bitterly and hissed something along the lines of a "Gate" of some kind.

Of course, Rakna was only a servant in a long line of others doing his bidding for the king. However, Rakna knew that this Zeke guy was trouble, disposing of the General former king! How dare he! Yet, Shadow did not show any interest in that. In truth, Rakna knew that his Master could not care less of his servants, he was heartless. But they needed him and each and every one of them knew that. Plus, if they were to not obey him then they would get the "Kilter" penalty.

The "Kilter" penalty was named after a servant by the name Kilter who had disobeyed the King. When he was captured fleeing the Palace grounds, Shadow had dealt with him quickly and painfully. The whole palace had witnessed him burn right in front of Shadow's throne. Then, Rakna himself had been the one to clean the pile of ashes up. The "Kilter" penalty was the fiercest penalty Shadow had invented so far. For, he you burned to death in engulfing flames he would laugh manically. Rakna though, actually enjoyed that day. He didn't like Kilter in any way possible! Kilter was another panther but white with blue eyes and he was always teasing and bullying poor Rakna. But the worst was framing him. On the day of Kilter's Death, Kilter actually pleaded to the King that it was all Rakna's fault! That Rakna himself had been the one who failed to deliver the message to the Great Spirit. But Shadow had had none of it. "That's a pitiful excuse" he had answered to him "I will have none of it." Then Rakna had watched as his enemy was burned to ashes by a wave of the king's hand. When the king had returned Rakna was confused to see a black hedgehog on the throne instead of a bird but did not question it when a faded image of the Phoenix appeared behind him.

The Phoenix was black and red like Shadow was but when it went into battle, it was a bird of towering flames that all feared. The Phoenix was, yes, the King of the Dark world but also the fire elemental. God of Fire. The Spirit of Fire, and according to sources, belonging to Zeke Asakura, was nothing compared to that of the God. The Spirit of Fire was created by the Great Spirit but that did not mean it was invincible. Everything had a weakness. It was like his Master had described:

"_Water can beat fire but when the two ignite they become rock, the earth where forestation develops. Then, air uses both the oxygen and CO2 the plants create. But fire feeds off oxygen so the whole cycle starts up again. You see Rakna; everything has a weakness……"_

But what really baffled Rakna was when Shadow added

"_Even me………"_

Rakna glanced around him. His paws pounded against the forest floor as he travelled at a remarkable speed through the forest dodging trees when necessary. Shadow had described in detail what he wanted him to do:

"_Use the forest as camouflage and as a path to find Zeke. Once you spot him I want you to spy on him for a little while. Then, approach him and see his reaction."_

Rakna gulped as the words replayed in his head:

"_Then approach him and see his reaction."_

The panther did not fancy the thought of being burned to a crisp but he was loyal, and he would obey his Master to the very end even if Shadow did not care about him. The opposite was probably in Kilter's head when he tried to escape _"Why should I serve him!? It's not like he cares!" _Rakna knew he didn't care if Shadow was heartless, but what he did know was that his duty belonged to that of the King, and that was final.

Rakna leaped out of the forest onto the main forest path where two trucks could easily fit, side by side. But the forest was "cursed" with spirits and as soon as the humans learned of this they built a ring road around the trees and cut off the forest one.

Rakna knew that he wasn't supposed to be spotted so he darted off the road onto the side grass. But before he could continue his sharp sense of hearing kicked in. There was someone coming this way. _"No, not someone. There's more. Three? No. four. Yes, four people travelling this way. Could it be him? Zeke?" _Rakna lowered himself into the tall grass until he was invisible. Then, he waited. The voices started to get louder until Rakna could tell they approached from the left. Soon, the group came into the panther's view. His eyes widened. It was Zeke Asakura and five of his allies too. Rakna shrunk back terrified into the reeds and grass ready to make a run for it.

"_**No! Stay put! Wait until he passes!"**_

Rakna froze. It was his Master Shadow. He was speaking to him telepathically using his furioku. Rakna shuffled lower into the grass in an attempt to remain camaflogued. He watched as Zeke approached and noticed he was holding something, or rather, someone.

"_**It's Hikara! What's he doing with her!?"**_

Rakna was baffled. _"Master? You know this girl? How?"_

"**_I met her while I was opening the Unity Gate last time." His Master answered._**

Rakna knew Shadow could do that. He could speak to you telepathically from anywhere using his powers.

"_**Silence Rakna or he'll hear you**!"_

Rakna knew it might cost him his life but he couldn't stop himself from scowling. Before he knew it, Zeke walked past the grass noticing Rakna hidden amongst it. In Rakna's mind he heard Shadow huff at the shaman. The girl in Zeke's arms was clutching to the front of his poncho and shivering uncontrollably. She winced while shaking and curled into Zeke's arms though Zeke paid no attention. Rakna raised his head a tiny bit to get a better look at the group. Zeke was wearing an indescribable expression for he wasn't smiling or frowning. His mouth was a simple line and his eyes were obviously fixed ahead of him. Rakna knew he was too busy thinking to notice him otherwise he would have probably noticed him easily. Therefore, he was lucky. The rest of Zeke's group followed behind him. A tall man and a blue haired girl. Then came two younger girls behind them. A ginger haired one and a blonde haired one. The two seemed to be arguing about something. Then, at the very back was a VERY small African child dressed in an orange poncho. Soon, the whole group had past him. Rakna sighed. "That was close." But he spoke too soon. The small boy at the back suddenly stopped walking. Rakna's eyes widened. The African turned around and looked straight at him. Rakna was frozen _"oh no. Please! Please don't see me!"_

"_**What's going on over there!? Did he see you!?"**_

Rakna didn't move, he couldn't move, nor did he answer back to his Master. Any movement he made could give away his position. The feline suddenly felt a buzzing near his ear. A bumble bee. _"Oh lord no." _The bee buzzed around his head before landing on his black nose. _"I'M ALERGIC TO HONEY!!!" _The bee turned to look at him.

"Ah-ah-AH- AHHH CHOOO!!!!!" he roared. The African kid spotted him at once. "AHHH MASTER ZEKE!!!! THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE GRASS!!!!" Shadow at once heard this.

He had been gliding on the terminals using his newly acquired powers to fly. Two giant black and red wings sprung from his back stretching at a wingspan of ten metres from the left wing tip all the way to the right. He was currently returning from New York in America picking up a few ingredients from "Ti-Gi's Magic Spells and Potions." A shop on the outskirts of New York City in the Allowigi swamp. It was owned by Ti-Gi. An old witch who had devoted her life to magical spells potions and herbs. A rather resourceful shop for Shadow seeing as many of the potions he needed to make the perfect drink were in the shop, and at low prices. The shopping bag rattled in the wind.

Shadow frowned "Rakna! Who spotted you!? Tell me now!" he ordered. The panther's voice came back at him like a phone.

"_**A small boy of Zeke's group!"**_

Shadow frowned again. _How well Zeke didn't spot him yet a small boy did. _Shadow shook his head "Alright. Hold on. I'll be there in a second. Continue the mission and approach Zeke" With that command Shadow sighed disappeared in a burst of red flames.

Rakna was confused _"He's coming for me? But why?"_

However, Rakna had no time to question anyone as he leaped from the grass onto the forest path. He stared down at the African boy with superior poisonous, yellow eyes. His teeth were bared and his growl loud and clear, warning him to back off. The little boy was close to tears. Zeke swept around and eyed the panther his eyes flashing. Rakna backed away as Zeke came towards him, defending the little kid. The girl was still in his arms, shivering. Zeke's allies appeared behind him until Rakna could feel everyone's gaze fixed upon him. But the panther was brave. He growled even louder and his ears flattened dangerously, a sign he was about to attack. But one look behind Zeke made him think otherwise. For, behind Zeke stood the infamous Spirit of Fire towering at several hundred metres tall it's green eyes boring down upon him. Its hands could easily crush him and its feet could squash him, like a tiny bug. Zeke smirked at him "you're no ordinary panther. Someone sent you didn't they?" Rakna was completely taken back. How could he have known this!? Zeke bent down to him until he they were eye to eye. He was unafraid of the panther for the next thing he did extremely pissed Rakna off. He laughed. Rakna lowered his head and in one second, he pounced heading straight for Zeke's face. The Spirit of Fire acted earlier however as he brought one huge claw down to grab the panther. Rakna saw it coming. He knew this was the end.

He landed right on Zeke pushing him heavily to the ground. Rakna stuck his claws into his flesh and he cried out in pain. The girl tumbled to the ground and instantly woke up. She moaned and placed her hands under her levering herself up. Her vision was hazy and unclear but she could make out the scene before her. Zeke looked to her first and then to the Spirit of Fire. His claw was raised ready to sweep the panther away but it had ceased for some reason. The spirit seemed to be struggling to even move. It was as if it was being held back by something. A laugh spread through the air echoing through the whole forest. Zeke looked around but found nothing. Then, slowly something began to surface. Wrapped around the spirit of fire was a long snake-like water dragon. It was white with green fur travelling down its spine. It had striking blue eyes and four green clawed legs. (Think Haku from Spirited Away. Something like that.) Two white whiskers flowed from its cheeks and two horns stretched back from its head. All spectators' eyes grew wide. Rakna however knew what was happening. It was Shadow using one of his elementals. The Elemental of Water, a water dragon.

Shadow had full control of the Unity Star and the five elementals, actually, only four since he was one. The elementals were five Gods. Three dragons, a phoenix and a monster that resembled the Spirit of Fire only black and MUCH, MUCH bigger. Water, earth and air were three dragons; the phoenix was fire and Destiny a replica of the Spirit of Fire. However, Destiny was also called darkness. It could manipulate ones nightmare and control the dark as well as destiny. It was what the Phoenix teamed up with if things got sticky in battle. They would fuse together into an unstoppable black, flaming phoenix. That's when the Phoenix would transform from God of Fire, to King of Darkness.

Rakna jumped off Zeke and darted towards the Spirit of Fire... he jumped onto the spirit's knee and proceeded his way up towards the dragons head. Atop the Spirit of Fire Shadow appeared in a burst of flames laughing. The girl jumped to her feat and frowned at Shadow "Shadow! What's the meaning of this!?" she roared up to him waving her finger in a "giving-out." Shadow smirked at the girl "well hello to you too Hikara!" he waved back at her. Hikara grunted "stop playing around! What's going on!?" Shadow folded his arms "why don't you ask the boy in front of you?" Hikara looked down where Shadow had said and saw Zeke. But the first thing she noticed was the blood seeping through his white poncho. She rushed over to him and helped him up. Forgetting what Shadow had said. Zeke managed to get up enduring a lot of pain in the process. Hikara supporting him. Zeke furrowed his eyebrows in anger and glared at Shadow and at Rakna who had now reached his Master. "Who are you!?" he demanded up at the hedgehog. Shadow narrowed his eyes at him "how impolite" he stated. "But nether the less, I am Shadow the hedgehog king of The Dark World and brother to the Great Spirit." Hikara's eyes widened "so he was telling the truth." Zeke looked to Hikara "B-bro-brother!?" he stated in shock wincing in pain and clutching her as he staggered. Hikara looked at him, into brown orbs almost getting lost again. That's when she remembered it.

The vision she had gotten. She turned to Shadow ignoring Zeke for the moment "Shadow!" she called to him. Shadow looked down at her "hmm?" the girl furrowed her brow "what are you planning!?" Shadow rose an eyebrow at her "I'm not quite sure what you mean Hikara?" Zeke looked at the girl "Hikara?" he asked. Hikara looked at him "yes?" she answered tenderly. Zeke smiled "it's a nice name. Hikara." Hikara smiled at him "thank you." Shadow rolled his eyes. But Hikara wasn't done yet she glared up to Shadow once more "You're planning something Shadow! What is it!? Something to do with a white hedgehog! What is it!?" Shadow's eyes widened. His expression changed to one of fury. His eyes flashed with fire and his teeth gritted in anger. Rakna looked at his Master. He was getting angry over a simple question. But why? "HOW DID YOU LEARN OF THAT!!!!!" he roared at the girl. Hikara shrunk back in fear.

Zeke managed to regain his balance to stand upright from Rakna's attack. He stood in front of Hikara with his arms held out protectively. "What does it matter to you?" he protested calmly "so what if she learned of it?" Shadow had had quite enough. His anger had come to an extent to where someone would pay by the "Kilter" penalty. With a flick of his wrist the water dragon burst into shards of black light fading away. His wings sprung from his back and he dived down until he stood in front of Zeke. His wings folded back and he looked directly into Zeke deep brown eyes in fury. In his hand he held a ball of black flames ready to kill him. Hikara stared in horror at what he was about to do. "You should have kept quite kid" he hissed.

But before he could strike Zeke an ear percing screech echoed through the air. No, it was not Akanel, Hikara's spirit but something bigger. Shadow's eyes widened in surprise. _"What!? But how!?" _he looked up into the sky. Hurdling towards him were three golden birds talons ready. Shadow simply smirked evilly. He turned back to Zeke "you got lucky this time Asakura." Zeke's eyes widened. How did he know his name? Shadow stepped back and stretched up his arm holding out his palm to the sky. In one breath he cried "SPIRIT OF DARKNESS!!!! I SUMMON YOU!!!!" The wind began to pick up and swirled around Shadow forming into black flames. Shadow held out his hands where the black flames gathered in the shape of a glowing sword, similar to that of Zekes. Everyone's mouths were agape but Shadow only smirked. The birds were only a few metres away. Shadow raised the sword and spun on his heel slicing the first in two halves. The bird crashed to the ground and shattered in golden light. Shadow's quills blew in the wind as he two birds dodged his blade circling around him coming from behind. He called to Rakna to get out of here and the panther obeyed. Diving off the Spirit of Fire Rakna landed on his four feet and darted off into the woods. He knew where to go. Back to Raven Lake where the Unity Gate was. Shadow opened up his wings and turned to Hikara "I'll see you later." He saluted her and turned away before running a few paces. He opened his wings to their full wingspan and flew off into the now setting sun the two golden birds in tow. Hikara and Zeke looked on after Shadow and the birds before they disappeared from view.

Hikara regained her senses faster and looked at Zeke who wore a calm expression. "So, you're Zeke Asakura?" she questioned him. Zeke looked at her "yes I am Hikara and thank you for helping me." Hikara blushed. He sure was cute and hot. Wait! What was she thinking!? She shook her head erasing the thought. Zeke raised an eyebrow at her "are you okay?" Hikara looked at him, straight into his eyes. They were a deep brown and easy to get lost in. She nodded her head and smiled at him. Akanel screeched overhead ,having been evicted by Zeke from his Master's shoulder, having laid low for a while but secretly following the fire shaman and his little group. The Spirit of Fire looked down at everyone. Zeke watched Akanel as he circled and came to perch on Hikara's shoulder, again, hissing at Zeke. Hikara grabbed his beak and shut it repeating what she had said earlier about it being rude to do that. Akanel turned his head away from Zeke in a stubborn manner.

Hikara plucked a white feather from Akanel making him chirp at her. She held it out over Zeke's two wounds, where the panther had dug his claw into, and scanned it over. The feather glowed blue and for a second Zeke felt a bolt of pain rush through him but after that, he felt as good as new. The wounds were gone and so were the blood stains. Zeke smiled a thank you at Hikara. _Hmm, she can heal using her furioku that would be rather helpful, and she's a strong shaman as well, perhaps…._ "Hikara?" he asked. Hikara looked at him smiling. "How would you like to be on my Team?"

Ohhh, lot's happened in this chapter. Shadow appeared, Zeke GOT HURT!!!! (WTF?) And Hikara get's the question "How would you like to be on my Team?" It's a complicated story so you'll probably have to ponder about Shadow's character for a while……….Oh well, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. Zeke's Heart

**Power Isn't Everything, Love is**

**Chapter 5**

**Zeke's Heart**

Shadow growled. He barged through the main entrance his servants scattering left and right trying to avoid him. Rakna trailed behind with his ears flattened in fear. He watched as his Master charged up the stairs and straight into his room the door closing with a loud "bang" behind him. Rakna knew he was upset. Not because of the golden birds who had chased him, but because of a certain "white hedgehog."

Shadow had dealt with those birds easily. He had claimed they were very weak to be sent after the dark hedgehog by _him. _Rakna wondered who Shadow had associated _him _with. Perhaps, it was the white hedgehog?

Everyone looked after the King in silence but suddenly turned to Rakna in confusion. Rakna stood upright, like his King would when turned to, and bellowed "What!? Everyone get back to work! The King has his reasons" but inside Rakna was not sure what those reasons were. Silence turned to bustle as everyone resumed their jobs. The tigers made their way upstairs to the bathing dormitory. The unicorns pattered out into the Court Yard for their horse training in battle while all the other animals and humanlike spirits travelled through the lobby on their rounds. Rakna turned towards the stairs and trotted on up it uncertain at what to do now.

-----

**Rakna's P.O.V**

"_What should I do now?" _I thought uncertainly as I lolloped down the hall towards the library. "_Clearly the King doesn't want to be disturbed. But, I wonder why he got in such a thick mood. When Hikara asked him about a white hedgehog he totally flipped out! Hmm……" _I continued my path down the red carpeted hallway.

"_A white hedgehog? Who would that be? Shadow's black. I know of no white hedgehog. Perhaps the hedgehog is from the Light World?_

_**Flashback **_

"_SHADOW!" the girl by the name of Hikara roared at his Master._

"_Hmmm?" he answered raising his eyebrows._

"_WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!!!???" apparently I knew that Hikara's and Shadow's friendship wasn't going to last too long._

"_I'm not quite sure what you mean Hikara?" Shadow shrugged at her. I saw Hikara clench her fist._

"_YOU'RE PLANNING SOMETHING SHADOW!!! WHAT IS IT!!!???" she called dup again, angrier then ever. "SOMETHING TO DO WITH A WHITE HEDGEHOG!!!??? WHAT IS IT!!!???" It was after this Shadow had erupted in anger at the mention of this "white hedgehog." He had threatened to kill Zeke. That was something he had never seen in his King before, that kind of anger. Rakna shivered, even if he was atop the great Spirit of Fire! It was then the golden birds appeared and saved Zeke from his demise._

_**End Flashback!**_

But by the time Shadow had appeared at Raven Lake the birds were no where to be found.

My king revealed he had dealt with the birds in a matter of seconds. What kept him was he had to stop at Ti-Gi's to return a blue herb that he had bought accidentally instead of a red one. It was then Shadow's wings disappeared in black shards of light and he produced the bag with Ti-Gi's Magic Spells and Potions emblem printed onto it. He took out a small vile of purple powder and told him he was studying an ancient language to enhance his vocabulary language wise. "After all" he had said "I only know four languages fluently." He "ONLY" knew FOUR languages!

I had simply smiled and shook my head at him when he past. Sometimes, Shadow was a bit queer. One minute he would be threatening to kill someone, the next he would be at Ti-Gi's buying a herb for studying in languages. I then turned around as he opened the Gate revealing the familiar dull green fields in the Land of Darkness. I smirked at him as he motioned for me to go first. "I prefer the Dark World to the Light. Always." He simply nodded emotionless. Clearly, he was still pretty pissed off. I disappeared through the red portal and Shadow followed.

I had been walking for several minutes now and I wondered just WHEN I was going to get to the library-

"**BANG!"**

"Uhhhh….."I whimpered as I slid down onto the floor flat on my belly. Apparently, I wasn't watching where I was going. I looked up to see I had rammed straight into the library door. I smirked. I usually did these things all the time. But running into the library door was a new one.

I got up and was about to enter when I suddenly stopped as a new thought just occurred to me "The gardens!" I stated and whipped around running back. I hadn't been there in ages! I was working all the time but right now, I wasn't doing anything right? I flew past the King's bedroom and darted down the flight of steps. I decided to take the back door. I ran over to the main entrance and out through the "Cat Flap" a special door put there after Shadow had taken the throne for us cats. There were a lot of us. Apparently Shadow had taken a liking to cats. When I got out and sniffed the Dark air, I felt replenished.

In the Dark World the sky was, truly, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A beautiful black ominous sky with yellow and orange clouds spread out through it. There was no day in the Dark World, only night. Stretching out into the horizon was the Land of Darkness. Fields upon fields as far as the eye could see with trees here and there. A single river flowed through the land. Its waters were a greyish coulor with little wisps of yellow. Its banks were a muddy brown like in the Light World. Black was not the only colour in the dark world however. The fields were a dullish green, but still green. But where I was about to go was streaming with colour. So much colour, that the gate that leads into it could easily be mistaken for an unknown gate into the Light World.

I trotted down the steps and turned to the left over towards a group of bushes to the side of the place. I jumped in and landed on a sandstone path. It was hidden with all the bushes but I followed it all the same. I came to a simple garden gate much like the humans would have into their gardens. I pressed my paws up onto it and, using my snout, knocked the pin that held it closed onto the ground. I swung the gate open and walked inside………

**End of P.O.V**

----

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone sat huddled around the fire that night. It was below zero degrees and no matter what anyone said Zeke would not stay in a hotel. Nobody knew why and they knew he wasn't going to change his mind. But still, they kept trying.

Hikara herself was the only person in his team that hadn't talked to him yet. And what I mean by "hadn't even talked to him yet" I MEAN she hadn't even LOOKED AT HIM since she had joined. Hikara had a good reason though. She was scared. His eyes were extraordinary. You would easily lose yourself in them. Deep, brown and never ending. Hikara shivered, not of the cold but because of Zeke. She could practically feel his eyes on her. She wrapped her arms around her small form and glanced at her back pack which contained her flute Zeke's eyes on her all the time.

Hikara desperately wanted to play it but she was too afraid. That was her flaw. She may have been pretty but she lacked terribly in courage. Any small thing in the dark could scare her. But what she feared most were the humans……Hikara shook her head frantically and clasped in with her bare arms. Her whole body trembling in fear

------

**Hikara's P.O.V**

"No, no. Don't think of it. Just think of happy things Hikara. Think of happy things………" I whimpered to myself rocking back and forth on my cold seat.

"**_Stupid girl. You don't have any happy thoughts. Because you never HAD ANY HAPPY MOMEMENTS IN YOUR LIFE!!!!"_**

My hands clutched at my head even harder "No!" I cried out to no one. The voice in my head got louder:

"_**They hated you Hikara! You should take revenge!"**_

"NO!" I cried again "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"_**Why? You know it's true……"**_

My eyes began to water with tears "no……" I spoke to myself. My voice was soon only a whisper "no……"

It was then I felt a warm hand on my back.

**End Hikara's P.O.V**

**------**

**Zeke's P.O.V**

I couldn't take it anymore. They were driving me insane! Mari, Macchi, Opocho, the whole lot of 'em! The only person who hadn't spoke actually, even LOOKED, at me was Hikara.

I looked over to Hikara to notice she was trembling………probably from the cold. Still though, she did not look at me. She moved uneasily in her seat before looking at her back pack, longing. I let myself wonder to the fire and I stretched out my palm. The flames rose earning a cheer everyone. I smiled and looked back to Hikara. It was then I froze. Hikara let out a cry of desperation. She sat, crouched down, on a rock rocking back and forth clutching her head in pain whispering something I could not make out. I leaped down from the rock I had been seated on and stepped over to her. I crouched down and at first tried to look at her face through her hair. But to no avail. I placed my gloved hand on her back and trembled as a shiver went through me. She was like ice. Hikara tensified at my touch. I wondered what I was doing wrong. "_Why does she fear me?_ _Sure, everyone in the team fears me, but not enough to not even look at me._" I furrowed my eyebrow and bent down to her ear. "Hikara?" I whispered tenderly in her ear. I listened as her breathing quickened and soon it dawned on me. She was crying. I stretched my other hand out across her chest and drew her up to me until her head rested against my heart. "Hikara?" I whispered again into her ear but all I got were sobs and vibrations against my chest. _"What's wrong with her?" _I wondered _"What could be wrong?" _I looked down at Hikara………and into her mind:

"_**Remember what they did to you!? Those vile creatures!"**_

"_No please! Just leave me alone! I don't want to remember!"_

"_**They tried to hunt you down! Kill you!"**_

"_Please! Just go away!"_

"_**Remember what they said!? Demon, monster, daughter of the devil!!"**_

Now I knew what was happening. She was fighting with herself, struggling to forget about _them. _Suddenly I felt a burning rage within me. I needed to kill something. She was another victim of the humans. _"Pathetic mortals" _I hissed in my mind. _"They tried to kill her. I will make them pay………wait! What am I saying!? Why would I care about her all I need is to become Shaman King then I can fulfil my dreams but-………Hikara. I remember what I said to her yesterday. About her name………_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hikara?" Zeke asked, looking at the girl. _

"_Yes?" she replied tenderly._

"_It's a nice name. Hikara." _

_Hikara smiled at him "Thank you."_

**_End Flashback_**

I felt myself relax._ "Her voice was so……soft-wait! There I go again! What's happening to me!?" _Zeke shook his head at the thought.

"Zeke?"

I heard that same voice hiccup from my chest. I looked down "yes?" I asked her softly. I now felt the wetness against my warm skin from her tears………it was cold. It was like she was turning to ice inside. Whatever they did to her. I knew it was like what they had tried to do to me. Hikara buried her head into my poncho:

"Thank you."

With that Hikara's breathing slowed and it was at the moment I knew, she was asleep. My allies looked at me. Opocho scrambled over to me and looked up with his big eyes "Is Hikara OK Master Zeke?" I heard him ask. My eyes stayed on the girl sleeping against my heart. Her ear was placed right on it listening to every beat it sounded. I smiled gently, this time not caring how loving I looked "yes Opocho" I answered him "Hikara will be fine………"

"_Now that she has me………"_

**Okay! I think this is my best chapter yet! See? Told you it would get WAY better! Thanks again to TranquilSeas for ALL her support!!**

_Teaser: "Shadow!"** he** roared. "The cloaked hedgehog turned around to **him**. He smirked evilly. "Well hello" he greeted slyly "dear brother…………"_


	6. Be Prepared!

_**Power Isn't Everything, Love is**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**Be prepared."**_

_**Okay! This chapter is SOOOOO long!!!!!! About twelve pages!!!! In fact. There was more but I had to split it in two!!! Enjoy!!!!!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rakna looked about him. The gardens were off limits to the servants, for a reason the panther did not even know, but he was sure his Master was too busy to even notice.

He exited the bush with a thud as he dropped at least a metre on the fertile green grass. With a "plop" Rakna looked around. Stretching out for two acres was a huge, green, freshly mowed field with beautiful blue and purple flowers that glowed against the serene black sky.

Rakna was not interested in this however as he walked straight past these things heading straight towards the trees on the opposite side to him. Rakna was half way when he looked to his left. To where he looked was to the palace's main entrance to the gardens. The field was only for an entrance, the fantastic stuff was yet to come. But what really surprised him was that the door, leading from the palace to the gardens, was locked with a huge padlock the size of his claw. He looked at his paw to verify it. Yes. The size of his claw if not, maybe even bigger.

**Rakna's P.O.V**

**& & & & & **

"_Oh good" _I turned my head sighed _"it's locked. That means I won't have any unexpected company but……" I looked back at the door again "why? Maybe Shadow doesn't thrust us. Yeah. That's probably it. At least I'm the only one who knows about the other entrance……at least, I think I am." _I shrugged and continued my way. Across the grass and into the trees.

**End P.O.V**

**& & & & & & **

Rakna travelled through the trees briskly. He wanted to see _it. _His Master's special area. A place so beautiful nothing could outmatch it. The panther had only been walking briskly for two minutes when he came to another field. Not as big as the first one, only half. But in the centre of this field was a huge fountain.

The water squirted out from two snake like dragons' mouth. They were twisted up in one another on the very top on the fountain. They sat on a round pedestal marked with a different language. Shadow himself had taken the bother to engrave it in. Below that was a pool of crystal water surrounded by a rim of marble.

Rakna trotted over and jumped up onto the marble peering down at his reflection. He could see his King doing this every day. Half the time he would pity himself and his misfortunes. Rakna didn't understand why or what about. Rakna had simply sat there and stared up at him as he sat on his throne going on about the Great Spirit and other stuff. When the panther had tried to ask him about it Shadow waved him off hastily saying:

"_You would not understand."_

Rakna wasn't sure why he wouldn't understand.

Rakna froze.

He remembered back to the day he had been appointed Captain of the front line Panther squad for battle. When the King had appointed him he mentioned something about a white hedgehog. That was it! Rakna remembered back as hard as he could………

_**Flashback**_

_**Rakna's P.O.V**_

I thought it was going to be a normal day of my rounds. Running from place to place, cleaning, being ordered around……cleaning all the toilets. Truthfully, I had the lowest job in the whole place. Being laughed at was now an everyday occasion. Kilter would always wax the floor extra good "just for me." The fact was, it was just another of his lame god for saken sick tricks. At least, it was to me. To everyone else, it was the aim of the day. Kilter was so cruel, especially to me. Everybody laughed at the tricks he pulled as long it wasn't them. The worst part was that the king would stare down at me unpitifully. I just wish Kilter would pick on someone else today. I thought this as I skipped down the lobby stairs to come in front of the main door. No one else was around. That was another sickening part of the job. "Always the first one up" I sighed sympathetically to myself as I trotted over towards the gardens main entrance door. My first job was to always make sure the sprinkler system was running. Shadow loved nature so if I forgot………let's just say, he wouldn't be smiling.

I stopped short however as my name was called. "Hey! Rakna! That you!?" _"Kilter" _I breathed through gritted teeth. He always made sure he was up before me and for what!? Just to annoy me! Who on hell's earth would do that!? Kilter ran up to me a smug grin on his face. "It is you Mr. Wanna-be."

Mr. Wanna-be was his "special" name towards me. Hardly a pet name. More like a cruel, pathetic misinterpretation of a "pet" name. You see, my all time dream was to become King one day!

What I would give to be King is unspeakable. I never questioned Your-Highness however. It was impolite but there was a bigger reason. I was scared. My all time weakness. Everyone saw it. Whenever the King would pass by I would crouch down and flatten my ears. I believed it worked. For he never spoke to me. He was so powerful! He could burn me to death! One step out of place and Bang! Guess what!? You're dead! I had finally got it into my head. I would never become King. No matter how hard I tried it was just another one of those fantasies I had. One that could never possibly come true.

I simply glowered at my enemy. "What do you want Kilter?" I asked him, anger filling my voice. Kilter shrugged, not caring what danger I provoked. He knew that I wouldn't attack him. I always thought of the King watching me. I hadn't stopped believing in that fantasy I just………I don't know. Made it less formal. A LOT less formal. "I guess I just wanted to talk. That's all" Kilter finally answered. I was having none of it. I knew what he was up to "really?" I chirped at him. "No making fun or anything?" Kilter shook his head. Everyone was beginning to wake up now. The Unicorns were coming down the hall all in a very neat line. I saw them coming and hurried over to the door to the gardens. I guessed they were going out for their early morning trot. Kilter and I watched as the lead Unicorn, Algra, nodded thankfully as he lead his troop out the door. That was how big the door was. Capable of fitting three Unicorns at one time, in with, walking out the door. Kilter nodded back but I remained motionless. I knew Algra was not nodding at me, but at Kilter. Kilter was the leader of the Panther squad and I had to follow HIS rules. Lucky for me I was even on the squad. I barely made it even if Kilter's constant objections didn't change the King's mind. Kilter frowned at me "fine manners you have." "Why thank you. I'm honoured" I replied back sarcastically. Kilter grunted. "Hmph! No King would take things sarcastically! Then, the King is foolish!" I was taken totally aback! King Shadow always made sarcastic remarks at everyone! I knew it! I was the victim yesterday for the Dark World's Sake!

Shadow, that day, had commented that he nearly broke his leg on the newly waxed lobby. I simply cowered as usual and replied back flatly "Kilter did it sir." Shadow simply laughed. He was in a good mood that day. "Sir?" I questioned becoming more upright. Shadow stared down at me "It would be wouldn't it?" he told me, sarcasm in the tone all the way. He then strolled off towards the gardens that day.

My thoughts were interrupted however as the King himself bellowed from the stairs. "Kilter!" Kilter bolted upright and turned towards the King. "Yes Sir!" he replied distastefully at the King. I frowned at him. He didn't like Shadow as much as he didn't like me. Shadow came down the stairs from his room and walked over to the two. He glared at both of them "Yourself and Rakna. Let's go for a walk" he stated sweeping past him. Kilter furrowed his eyebrow and followed unwillingly murmuring horrible words about the King. I had already zoomed past him, sticking out my tongue in the process, and was now walking right beside the black hedgehog.

When we reached the gardens we took a quick left heading towards the fountain in the next clearing. We travelled along a sandstone path through the trees until we came to the second clearing with the dragon fountain. I liked that fountain. But the language escaped me. I couldn't understand a word. It was when they were nearing the fountain the King decided to speak.

"It has come to my attention that we will be battling soon" myself and Kilter exchanged glances "so I'm going to promote you." I sighed in defeat. It had nothing to do with me but Kilter. Kilter suddenly brightened up "oh yes sir!" he said excitedly.

"I'll be promoting you to a very high position, you know that."

"Of course sir!" came Kilter's reply.

"So."

Shadow whipped around his head. "Are you even listening?" Kilter looked at him. "Of course sir. Why wouldn't I?" Shadow rolled his eyes "Not you!" he snapped "Rakna!" My head belted up on hearing my name "sir?" I questioned him, not having a clue what he was talking about. "I said" Shadow repeated himself "I'm promoting you" my surprised expression slowly changed into that of an overjoyed grin. I dance around in a little circle chanting "oh! Thank you my King! Thank You SO SO much!!!" Shadow found himself smiling too but not without rolling his eyes at me. But, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kilter's eyes rest on me. I turned to him to see a look of pure hate on his white face.

He scowled at me before erupting in a fit of anger at the King. "What! Him!? You're promoting HIM! HE'S NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT!!!!" Shadow's ruby spechdroms flashed dangerously at the white panther. I myself could see the fire within him. Sparing Kilter a fiery death. I took my body and rammed it into his. Kilter screeched in surprise falling head first over the rim of the fountain into the very cold water. Kilter brought back up his head and spat out water. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!" he growled at me. I shrunk back in fear. Shadow did nothing. He simply stood there as Kilter scrambled out of the water dripping wet. He approached me teeth bared. I backed back ears flattened. But then, I remembered something. I was in the presence of the King. I took a deep breath and stood up straight towering above Kilter. But he took no notice. Now it was time to show Shadow what I truly was. Without warning Kilter gave a mighty leap at me claws slashing the air. In the nick of time I ducked as Kilter went hurdling over my back. Then, I brought up my hind legs and at the right moment, I delivered a full on blow to Kilter's abdomen. Kilter went whirling into a tree rendering him unconscious as he slipped to the grassy ground. I looked in disbelief at what I just did. Then, my ears caught a clapping sound. I whirled around to see that two gloved hands were clapping. It was the King! The King! Was clapping! At me! I grinned even wilder this time feeling the urge to bow. And so I did! A long low bow even lifting a paw up in politeness. Shadow walked up and past me over to Kilter. Removing something from the defeated mess of fur he approached me. He bent down and placed a metal object against my fur. I looked down to see it was a badge! I looked up at my Master in delight. He simply ruffled my head. "I now pronounce you, Rakna, as leader of the front line Panther squad" I couldn't believe my pointy little ears at what I was hearing! I, low life Rakna, was now, Leader of the Panther Squad Rakna! Kilter's former job was now mine. I looked over to my bully with a look of sympathy for him. "Don't worry" I looked up to the black hedgehog "he wasn't fit for the future battle. He was too cocky. And a bully. You deserve the job." He looked down at me with cold eyes "Brace yourself Rakna. A certain white hedgehog is beginning to gather his armies. We must be read. Ready for anything he's going to throw at us." And in a gust of wind………he was gone. I heard Kilter groan as he started to awaken. I didn't want to be here when he would. I would much rather be scrubbing the toilets. Perfect! I ran off back towards the palace to……scrub……the……toilets? What!? Someone had to!... Right?

_**End Flashback**_

I frowned suddenly. The words his King had told him that day about a white hedgehog didn't help. It only confused me more. So many questions ran through my head:

_Who was this hedgehog?_

_Why did Shadow envy him so much? _

_Why were Shadow and the white hedgehog gearing up for war?_

_Why did Shadow freak out when Hikara mentioned him?_

_And. What was this Gate his King had kept murmuring about._

"A Gate" I heard myself murmur as I left the fountain and my reflection behind disappearing into the trees once again. It was all so confusing. This "Gate" I kept on hearing my Master talk about seemed extremely important.

I dropped the subject when something soft hit my nose. I looked down crossed eyed to see a bright pink petal resting on my black snout. I smiled and shook it off beginning to sprint to my desired location. I burst out from the trees and gleamed at the sight………Shadow's private sanctuary……….

_**End Rakna's P.O.V**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He just wanted to get away from it all. All this ruckus, this world, this life………The Dark World was bare. It was time to take this issue into his hands. The Dark World wasn't even fit to live in. There was no food. No matter how good it looked food just wouldn't grow………anywhere. Even in Shadow's sanctuary. Nothing would grow. Shadow was lucky. He didn't have to eat. But the Phoenix did. The spirit inside him needed it for energy. And, every once in a while Shadow would have to visit the Light World for food. No one could survive without food. Shadow had no choice. He would have to bind the two worlds together…………but he hadn't the power. Not yet anyways……………

_**Shadow's P.O.V**_

I buried my head on the crimson, velvet cushion. I couldn't figure it. I was now the King of the Dark World! And yet……… I wasn't perfect………no one really was. For one thing I don't know how Hikara figured out about _him._ Hikara was a smart girl. I knew that. But she was haunted. A thing no one could get rid of. Those vile humans had hurt her so badly that, when I met her, I felt a tear sting my cheek. They tried to do to her what they had did to Maria.

"_Maria." _I looked to the press beside me and pulled out the drawer. Rummaging through stuff I finally hauled out a photo…………from 50 years ago. It was of Maria and myself at my first birthday. I was as I looked now. Never ageing a second. I was immortal. That first birthday………had been the last…………with her. She was like a sister to me, my only friend until _they _killed her. And I had witnessed it before my own eyes………I shook my head, trying desperately to clear the thought.

Finally, it was gone. I searched my mind for another topic and found one. I sneered. "Jeanne know's that I'll turn up but she is so persistent. All that's on her mind is Zeke's extermination. She is foolish" I seethed. "Having your mind on only one goal at the middle of things can blind you greatly to other threats. Much like me." I grinned. "Jeanne has no idea what she's doing. Soon. I will be able to obtain my ultimate spirit form and then" I laughed "all will bow before me." No one could stand against the Fire God. It was, impossible. I returned to my plans concerning Zeke. None of this would work without that part of the puzzle. I didn't know a thing about him except the fact I needed him badly. For, without him, I could not enter into the Star Sanctuary unless I was in league with a VERY powerful shaman. And that would be Zeke. Zeke was smart though. I would need a weak link. And he has none. I had checked his history. Nothing. Nothing could weaken him. For the Great Spirit's Sake he had not even fallen in love!!!! I shot up bolt right on the bed _"Love" _the word ran through my head. "_Hikara went with him when I left. I felt it." _I tilted my head playfully, a mischievous smirk playing across my face. _"Hmmm. I wonder." _Would he? Could he? Hikara was very attractive and without doubt I knew he would fall for her feminine features sooner or later. I can just imagine him. Gawking at Hikara's ass or something even more rude………However, all that mattered to me was Maria. _"As long as the Phoenix brings back Maria then I will do anything fro the Fire God. Plus. It won't be the Phoenix sitting on the throne at the end of it all. It would be me. But, with the Phoenix inside me. Nether the less it will be ME issuing the orders and ME fighting the Great Spirit. Won't I be seen as King?" _I chuckled menacingly "_but of course. I will need the power of the Phoenix so I guess it will be half and half." _Then a different thought entered my head. "Perhaps I should go see _him_? I haven't been there for a while. Yes. That's what I'll do. Visit my up most dear brother." I smirked.

But there was still one problem. The Dark World was bare. It was time to take this issue into his hands. The Dark World wasn't even fit to live in. There was no food. No matter how good it looked food just wouldn't grow………anywhere. Even in Shadow's sanctuary. Nothing would grow. Shadow was lucky. He didn't have to eat. But the Phoenix did. The spirit inside him needed it for energy. And, every once in a while Shadow would have to visit the Light World for food. No one could survive without food. Shadow had no choice. He would have to bind the two worlds together…………but he hadn't the power. Not yet anyways……………

Shadow grinned. He would go and see his brother. That would take his mind off all of this.

The dark hedgehog leapt off the bed and opened his bedroom door. He charged over to the marble railing of the upstairs. Below him his servants bustled about busy with their everyday jobs. It was noon and everyone would be working at their hardest. Then, a grizzly bear standing on its two hind legs stopped to look up at him from the lobby. He was carrying a bundle of of bedclothes. Shadow stared back at the bear telling him to keep working. But before long, he noticed that one by one most of the servants had gathered beneath him all staring up at the dark hedgehog. Shadow sighed. _"Why don't they listen? Wait until I get down there. Be Prepared." _Shadow suddenly grinned. "I'm stupid" he told himself but he shrugged. "I haven't had much fun since I got here anyway." The dark hedgehog turned towards the crowd…………and began to sing, in a dark evil, tempting voice………

**To listen to the song visit ****and in the search space type in:**

_**Hao (Shaman King) as Scar (Lion King)**_

**Song: Be Prepared**

_**Shadow**_

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

**Algra, leader of the Unicorn Squad**  
and where do we feature?

**_Shadow_**  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Spoken:

**_Banzai: leader of the Lions Squad_**

Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?

_**Shadow:**_

For the death of the king.

_**Banzai:**_

Why? Is he sick?

_**Shadow**_

No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And Zeke too

_**Shenzi: leader of the Gryphons Squad**_

Great idea! Who needs a king?  
No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!

_**Shadow:**_

Idiots! There will be a king!

_**Banzai:**_

Hey, but you said, uh...

_**Shadow:**_

I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!

_**Shenzi and Banzai:**_

Yaay! All right! Long live the king!

**_All the servants:_** Long live the king! Long live the king!

**_All the servants: (in very singy voices.)_**  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.

_**Shadow:**_

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!!!

So prepare for the coup of the century

**_Servants: (Oooh!)_**  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam

**_(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
_**Meticulous planning

**_(We'll have food!)  
_**Tenacity spanning

**_(Lots of food)  
_**Decades of denial

**_(We repeat)  
_**Is simply why I'll

**_(Endless meat)_**  
Be king undisputed

**_(Aaaaaaah...)_**  
Respected, saluted

**_(...aaaaaaah...)  
_**And seen for the wonder I am

**_(...aaaaaaah!)  
_**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared

**_(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
_**Be prepared!

**_Everyone_**  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

_**End Shadow's P.O.V**_

Shadow smirked evilly at his armies all chanting at him still singing. Shadow's teeth were gritted and his eyes were empty white circles. He was happy. Evilly happy. His power was beyond anything else in this whole universe. Shadow threw his head up overjoyed. Then, he let out an evil laugh that echoed off the walls. He kept laughing until he was engulfed in black flames. The servants were left still singing with Shadow's laugh still echoing around them.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Goldva gazed at the candle flickering before her. Behind her eight of the ten Patch priests stood. "Where are the other two?" she suddenly asked. Karim stepped forward "we don't know Goldva. They've disappeared." Goldva grumbled. "A dark time is coming. A war that will decide everything. You must be ready." They nodded in understandment. "But Goldva" Silva persisted "what is this war?" Goldva lowered her head "even I can not describe it. The Great Spirit will appear soon. All we can do is hope we are strong enough." Silva frowned "but what's this war Goldva!? What's coming!? Is it something to do with Zeke!?" Golva grunted.

"It is even more evil then Zeke will ever be."

Silva could not believe it. What was she talking about?

Suddenly, in a gust of freezing wind the candle went out. All that was left was black smoke rising to the ceiling. The priests gasped. Silva, a long black haired priest approached their leader. "What just happened?" he asked her worriedly "what was that wind?" Goldva looked up unfazed by what happened. She stood up and faced them:

"_It is time."_

_**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared**_

**_  
BE PREPARED!!!!!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The teaser has nothing to do with this chapter it is associated with chapter 7. they were uploaded together so DON'T SHOOT ME!!!!!!**_

_**And that's all folks!!!! Remember!!!! I think this chapter's cool!!!! Oh. Yoh will be appearing in two chapters from now.**_

_**Read and Review!!!!!!!!**_


	7. A Fued Between Two Brothers

_**Power Isn't Everything, Love is**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A Feud between Two Brothers**_

_**Okay. This was uploaded straight after chapter 6 so……ah never mind. Just read!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it Akanel! Give that back right now!" the eagle tilted its head innocently and flapped its wings. In its beak was a flute. More specifically, Hikara's flute. Akanel sat on a tree branch looking down at his Master flapping her arms about in frustration. It wasn't the first time today she had done this, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. Oh yes, Aknanel had, for the second time today, successfully stolen her flute. Hikara was furiously jumping up and down in an all out rage towards her spirit. "Akanel!" she shrieked at the bird "give it back!" Akanel blinked at her before flapping his wings and setting off towards another far off tree. "Akanel!" she screamed after him fruitlessly. That was the third time he'd done that. But even as hard as she yelled he didn't come back.

Suddenly, a gloved hand landed abruptly on her shoulder. "Something wrong?" an all too familiar voice whispered in her ear. Hikara remembered waking up this morning to the beat of HIS heart. Hikara whirled around to him and frowned. Zeke laughed at the unfortunate girl "has your spirit stolen something of yours? By listening to your stubborn rants I'm guessing my theory is true?" Hikara glowered at him. _"Stubborn!? Ohhh, he has it coming even if he comforted me last night he still has it coming." _Hikara in an instance softened. "Yes" she admitted finally "he's stolen my flute." "A flute?" Zeke questioned. Hikara nodded. The girl watched as he swept past her and continued to walk.

The two were walking alone today in the forest. Just her and Zeke. And of course, Akanel and the Spirit of Fire. _"Damn you Akanel! I will catch you! Even if it means I have to steal Zeke's Spirit of Fire!" _she held up a fist subconsciously behind Zeke's back. Zeke looked over his shoulder suddenly as if sensing Hikara. The girl clasped her hands together and smiled instantly. Zeke, after a moment, returned to looking straight ahead. Hikara trailed after him her eyes still lingering on him.

He was memorising in so many ways. In fact, when she had woken up this morning she pretended not to. She wanted to lay there listening to his heart beating and his chest moving up and down………up and down………up and- "Hikara?" she jumped. Zeke was looking over his shoulder again at her "You're acting strange. Are you okay?" Zeke asked her. Hikara blushed and turned her head to the ground. She nodded silently "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Zeke. I am sure."

"Really?"

"Zeke. I told you. I'm-oof!"

Hikara fell backwards suddenly. She fell flat on her back on the rocky path. She then opened her eyes to see Zeke peering down at her with a smirk on his face. She had run into him………because he had stopped…………probably deliberately. Then he reached down and cupped her chin in his. "Is that red tint a blush I see? Why Hikara, I had no idea-"

"Shut it Zeke!"

Zeke was taken back at that comment. Someone had just told, the great, infamous Zeke Asakura to "shut it." Hikara slapped his hand away and leapt up. "Get that sick thought out of your head fire boy! I do not like you!" she began to walk away from him before her wrist was grabbed and she was hauled back into his arms. "Feisty are we?" he breathed hotly in her ear. Hikara had no idea what he was doing………until she felt his arms snake around her waist. _"No way. Not now Zeke.Why are you acting like this?" _Though silently she wanted him to do it…….here and now.She brought up her elbow and prepared to jab him right into the abdomen………until her senses sharpened.

There was something near. Not something. Someone. "Do you sense that?" she called up to the fire shaman. Zeke kept his arms around her "what?" he replied oblivious. Hikara's eyes widened in horror "someone's watching. I can feel them. They're everywhere. Shadows. I don't know. There's………something! There's something, someone watching us!" Hikara felt Zeke's arms tighten around her. "No. Even if someone was here I wouldn't let them hurt you."

Hikara looked up at him. _"What are you saying?" _Zeke only smiled and looked down at her gently. "What I'm saying Hikara is-uhh." The girl looked up to him "never mind" he suddenly said "it was nothing." Hikara grinned up at him _"really? Nothing? Say it." _ Hikara felt Zeke's eyes peering into her own "I told you Hikara. It's nothing." Hikara was taken back. "How did you-" Zeke smirked at her "I can read minds Hikara." Hikara escaped from his grasp "you can WHAT!?" Zeke backed back a bit "now, now Hikara it's a power I have." Hikara started throwing rants at him something about "having no respect for other's privacy" and other stuff like that.

However, above them, perched on a high tree branch a shadowy figure with blue eyes whispered "attack. Now." Hikara froze. She had heard that whisper. She looked over Zeke and saw figures on the trees and glaring at her and Zeke. They attacked. Hikara shook Zeke "Zeke! Look!" Zeke whipped around and saw them coming. "Spirit of Fire!" he called but nothing happened.

Suddenly a voice called. "No" it commanded "I'll deal with him." then one of the figures leaped down from a tree. He had blue eyes and white skin. Then, he stepped out into the moonlight. Hikara was horrified. It was a white hedgehog. The one she had seen in her vision. The one Shadow had duelled with. Then, it finally dawned on her. _"He's the Great Spirit." _"You're a smart little girl aren't you Hikara. Yes. It is me" the white hedgehog's voice had her frozen in place as he approached the both of him. _"How does he know my name? Ah! He's the damn Great Spirit of course he knows my name!"_ Hikara thought wearily as he approached. He had a blue orb of energy appearing in his blue gloved hand and had a frown on his face. Zeke stood there facing him with a calm expression. As if not at all dazed by the fact the Spirit of Fire had not appeared when called. Zeke simply smirked "you think you could beat me?" Zeke laughed "don't make me laugh." The white hedgehog's frown grew "I'd wipe that grin off your face Asakura" Zeke seemed to finch at that. Again he called into the air "Spirit of Fire." Nothing happened. The white hedgehog laughed. _"For the Great Spirit he seems………slightly evil." _Hikara frowned. They were no match for the Great Spirit. No body was. No one except "Shadow" Hikara said. Her voice was barely above a whisper but still the Great Spirit turned to her "My brother isn't going to save you. Nothing will." He smirked as he turned his gaze to Zeke "and as for the Spirit of Fire. Hmm, let's just say. He's a bit caught up right now." Hikara felt Zeke urge forward "what do you mean!" he questioned the hedgehog. The hedgehog grinned menacingly at the two "why don't you take a look." He held out his hand with the blue orb in it. Hikara and Zeke looked into it and felt their mouths drop. Inside was a little miniature figure of the Spirit of Fire and, although it was hard to see, there was a blizzard in the background. It was like the Spirit of Fire was trapped in Antarctica. Hikara suddenly snarled at the hedgehog. "What have you done to Zeke's spirit!?" she growled. The white hedgehog let his hand drop to his side the orb disappearing. "In moments your precious Spirit of Fire will ceased to exist in this world and so………will………you." In one second the Great Spirit had threw what seemed to look like a dazzling white spear at them. It slashed through the air and both Zeke and Hikara knew they wouldn't be able to stop it. Then, time seemed to slow down and a voice called out "CHAOS CONTROL!" Hikara knew that voice. She knew at well. Then, time seemed to return to normal. The light spear shattered into little shards of light floating to the ground until a black hedgehog stood in front of them.

"Shadow!" Hikara cried in delight. Shadow looked over his shoulder and nodded to them. Hikara saw a faint smile cross Zeke's face too. And it stayed there "Shadow" Zeke finally spoke "thank you." Shadow smirked at the boy "let's just say, you owe me one." Shadow looked back at the Great Spirit and smirked earning a murmer come from the shadowy figures still to reveal themselves. The white hedgehog took a few steps back from him. His teeth were gritted and sweat was forming on his temples. "Now" Shadow said innocently holding out one hand. "I think you have something that doesn't belong to you." Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously. The Great Spirit's eyes widened. He was terrified. REALLY terrified. This was his brother he was talking to, well not talking to but confronting. With a flack of Shadow's risk the blue orb returned in his own hand. Still, the Spirit of Fire stood there amongst the snow. "You're very cruel dear brother" Shadow suddenly said "locking an innocent fire spirit up in a cold cage. How………mean." The Great Spirit managed to regain his gift of speech "Shadow! How did you get here!?" he hollered at his evil counterpart. Shadow smiled distastefully at him "same as you dear brother. I flew." Shadow then glowered at him. All traces of his smirk had gone. Hikara heard another murmur from the figures. One by one they disappeared in little bursts of light. Hikara noticed they were fleeing. Shadow wasn't destroying them. She confirmed this when the Great Spirit whipped around his head "get back here you cowards!" he bellowed. "How unloyal dear brother. I have much more loyal servants then you have. Isn't that weird?" the white hedgehog snarled at him "get out of here Shadow! You should have not returned!" Shadow's frown deepened as his hand began to enclose around the blue orb until it was gone. Shadow then let his hand fall to his side as he approached his brother slowly. Hikara felt an eerie presence behind her. Zeke must have too for they both looked behind them at the same time. In a burst of towering flames the Spirit of Fire stood tall looking down at them. Zeke smiled. Hikara leapt into the air and hugged the spirit's leg in happiness. Zeke however looked back to the two brothers. _"If they're both brothers then they must have equal strength. But then that means-"_

Zeke looked at Shadow "_Shadow is as powerful as the Great Spirit!" _Shadow frowned once again at his brother "I haven't returned" he announced in a different voice. "Not yet dear brother." Zeke winced. His voice was raspy, indifferent, and dangerous. Then, in a flash of light the white hedgehog had grown two white feathered wings. He hopped up into the air and took off but not before leaving a mortifying message to Zeke.

"YOU'LL NEVER DO IT SHADOW!!!!!

NOT AS LONG AS JEANNE OR I LIVE!!!!!!

YOU'LL NEVER OPEN **_THE BABYLON GATE!!!!!" _**

Zeke froze. _"Impossible" _he told himself. Anger flooded his eyes and within seconds he was approaching Shadow. The dark hedgehog turned to him. Zeke's dark eyes flashed at him:

"What do you want with the Babylon Gate?"

Shadow frowned at him. Then, in a burst of flames everyone disappeared. All that was left were two feathers.

A black and a white.

"_It was time"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_**There we go. All done. I think it will be a while before I upload again. Read and Review!!!!!!**_


	8. The Flame Trinket

Hello to all!!! AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!! You're not gonna forgive me are you? No. Didn't think so………. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power Isn't Everything, Love is Chapter 8 The Flame Trinket and Shadow's Social Skills……..

"Pathetic mortals. Humans and shamans alike should be destroyed."

These were the very words that ran through Hikara's head the following day. Those were Shadow's words. The hedgehog was utterly and truthfully, beyond all measures, unexplainably and any other terms you could think of, ticked off.

He walked in front of the whole group. The whole of Team Star and Zeke was not happy. He glared at the hedgehog's black quills for what seemed like hours and Shadow hadn't cared the least. The last thing he had said to Zeke or her was:

"You should be more cautious."

And why had he said that. Simple. They were nearly killed by the Great Spirit and for what reason? That was still unknown. Possibly because, his bother knew his plan that involved Zeke and wanted to ruin it. But alas, he had failed. Which was good on Shadow's part.

Shadow hadn't spoken to any of them since and the whole of Patch Village seemed to gawk at them as they passed. It was like they knew something she didn't. And for some reason, it wasn't about Zeke to what they were gawking. For several times Hikara had caught the faint whispers among the crowd. All of which contained the words 'black' and 'hedgehog' which could only be in reference to Shadow.

So, that only meant one thing. Shadow had done something. Something very bad considering the way he acted. As they walked through the streets of Patch Hikara had noticed another thing. It was extremely crowded for a Friday.

"There's no matches today in the dome." Shadow told her from across the table. "So everyone's out and about today. Shopping mostly." The dark hedgehog sipped at the glass of juice and opened one crimson eye at them. "I'll have you know that I won't be with you for much longer Hikara." The blue haired girl looked up at the once peaceful hedgehog. "I still don't understand why you even made the decision to accompany us Shadow."

"Yes. Why did you?" This question trailed back to Zeke who sat beside Pooch (who was happily chewing down on some French fries) glaring at Shadow. The dark hedgehog smiled evilly and glared at the boy from the corner of his eye.

"None of your concern Asakura" he spat and directed his attention back to Hikara. "The reason is nothing to you. I am only, how you say, 'playing along.'"

Suddenly, a chair was heard screeching across the floor and Zeke arose, fire glinting dangerously in his dark eyes. There was an unearthly silence throughout the Patch Café as the Great shaman stood up. He slammed his gloved hands on the table and gritted his pearly, white teeth. There was a dangerous, fiery, glow in his dark orbs that made him look like Satan in a way. Shadow drew his mouth into a small line as he glared at the kid.

"I've had enough of you Shadow!" Zeke bellowed. "This is MY Team and you think you can take over then you-"

"Shadow."

Heads turned and Shadow's frown turned into one of displeasure. The hedgehog looked up to see a Patch Official looming over him. "What do you want Silva?" the hedgehog seethed making the priest shuffle nervously. Zeke's eyes turned a deep black and his gaze shifted, heavily to Silva. But ,surprisingly, the priest didn't do anything. Instead he continued to look directly at Shadow.

"Goldva wants to see you immediately."

Shadow's eyes turned a bitter red and his features darkened. "If Goldva wants to talk. Then she can come here. I'm sure it's not that important."

Silva sighed. "She said it was deeply important and that she needs to talk with you in private….now."

The dark hedgehog narrowed his eyes at him. "I hope you know who you are ordering around Silva. It isn't polite to talk that way to me."

Silva then, without another thought, bowed respectfully to Shadow receiving a small smirk from the hedgehog. Abruptly, the hedgehog stood up and followed Silva, through silence, out of the café leaving Team Star alone for now.

Zeke smiled and sat back down in his seat relieved. His casual, charming features returned and he spoke with his team mates yet Hikara paid no attention. She was feeling terrible and thoughts swarmed her head. Especially them.

"Destroy her!"

"Burn you monster!"

Hikara.

"Go back to hell where you came from!"

Hikara!

"Get away you monster!"

Hikara!

"You are pathetic. There is no need for you. You are nothing."

HIKARA!!!!

"Huh?" The girl snapped out of it and looked around. The whole team was looking at her worriedly. Finally, the voice that had called her spoke again. "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale." it was Zeke. The girl looked over at the shaman and froze in place. He was glaring right at her. "Hello? Hikara?"

Finally, the girl shook her head. "Yeah! I'm fine. Really. I'm fine."

Zeke was not buying it. He stood up and walked over to the door not looking back. The Café was again bustling with activity and it was hard to hear him. "We should go. Hopefully, it will be warm tonight."

The Team groaned and all got up and made their way out the door. But Hikara did not follow. Instead, she sat there in complete silence and as white as a ghost. Zeke walked back over to her and bent down. But the girl looked straight on at absolutely nothing.

"Hikara?" The girl's eyes widened and she spun her head around to face Zeke. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are we going to find a campsite now?"

Zeke's eyes softened. Hikara hadn't even noticed they were leaving. Instantly. His heart was full of pity for the girl.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. The others have gone to do that. You and I are going somewhere else."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goldva. I don't have time for your pathetic bickering. I have a schedule." The dark hedgehog's red eyes glowed in the room's darkness and Goldva never left his gaze. It was now 5:30 in the evening and the dark hedgehog tapped his foot rather impatiently on the floor.

"What are you planning with Zeke Shadow? You have no use for him surely but then…..that does not explain your sudden loss of power…….."

Shadow's eyes flashed a dangerous red. "Loss? What loss?"

Goldva snickered earning a deep frown from Shadow. "According to history" she began. "Many eons ago you and the Great Spirit, brothers, waged war and you lost. You were locked behind the Babylon Gate but now…….you stand before me. How?"

The dark hedgehog shifted his gaze to the communications around him. Several white plasma screens. This must be where Goldva talks to my 'dear' brother. Hmm, so that means the entrance to my brother's sanctuary is somewhere around here too. Yes, I can feel it.

Shadow brought his gaze back to the awaiting head priest. "What you say is true Goldva but." A small devious smile spread across the king's mouth. "You understand that I'm still locked behind that gate don't you. That's why you think I've lost my power."

Goldva's eyes widened and the candles lighting the sanctuary blew out with a sudden gust of wind. It was not as bad as she feared but still pretty bad.

Goldva's P.O.V

I stood there, completely mortified. Both in scepticism and fear. 'He was still behind the gate? But how was he here then? And if he was still behind the gate then'………………I gasped. 'Jean. Jean was going to open it wasn't she? Then! Then Shadow would make his move! But that still left Zeke. What did he want with Zeke? Plus, what are his real intentions? Is he planning on killing the Great Spirit!?

"However." I still stood there gazing at his dark features. He closed his eyes and chuckled evilly. "To obtain my true form, I must pass through the Babylon Gate's light barrier and alone……I cannot do just that." The dark one's smile faded to sadness. He folded his arms and looked to Goldva. "I'm not strong enough to penetrate that shield. And it only clicks on for me. Rather misfortunate for me." The hedgehog suddenly grinned proudly making me blink in questioning. I was still lost for words and confused how the dark lord was in two places at once. Could it be that his soul is in Shadow's body and his true form is locked behind the Gate? Was that it?

"I've found a way to get around that barrier. I'm going to use Zeke and his Spirit of Fire."

Time stopped, I stopped. My breathing came out in small puffs. Zeke was merely a player in his play. He was going to use him and then leave him once he got what he wanted.

"So." I finally got a word out. And a few more. "Zeke has no idea does he?" Shadow brought a finger to his chin in thought. "I'm not quite sure about that. I'll have to look into it. Now, if you excuse me Goldva, I must be on my way."

I felt the air in the temple grow warmer. "NO!!! WAIT!!!" I reached out to him but before my very eyes I saw Shadow smirk triumphantly and then disperse in a burst of red, ominous flames.

I was left there standing in complete darkness looking at the very spot where Shadow had left. I still didn't know one thing however. How was Shadow to use the Spirit of Fire to enter the Babylon Gate? They would both have to enter. A small shiver ran up my spine and I cringed. That was a vibe, a bad one. What was that hedgehog up to this time?

End Goldva's P.O.V

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Zeke look at that!"

In all of the fire shaman's lives he had never before seen a woman so into jewellery. Already, he had bought countless items for his comrade in several different shops. Ranging from jewellery, to clothes, to more jewellery.

The shaman took to following the girl named Hikara wherever she went. He really had no clue how to shop and still didn't. So far, he had spotted absolutely nothing that piped his interest and yet the woman before him had spotted almost everything.

It was nearly sunset and the sky was painted with beautiful pinks and oranges. Currently, Zeke thought that you couldn't buy anything more beautiful then nature.

The boy approached Hikara who had her nose pressed up right against the glass of another jewellery store. It was late and Zeke wanted to go home. He was, for once, very tired and entitled to go asleep for the night. Plus, they had absolutely no money left and everything was closed, save the restaurants and bars.

"Hikara. We really must go back to camp. Everything's closed, we have no money, and……I'm tired." hikara turned to Zeke with the face of a four year old who had just been denied what she wanted for Christmas.

"Alright Zeke." The female turned and looked in the window again. "We should go but first." Her frown turned to a smile once again. Revealing pearl white teeth. "Look at that. In the window. I'm sure you'd love it!" She pointed inside the glass. Zeke sighed. "I've seen nothing in this world that I would ever wish to buy Hikara. I doubt this mesely shop has anything to offer." The shaman sighed again and looked in……….and spotted it. Sitting there on a white cloth was a jewelled fire emblem. His eyes widened and instantly he felt that he had just found something………he wanted. Zeke Asakura, famous for his power and ,to the girls, his looks, wanted something. He found himself gawking immensely at the piece. It was a glittering, jewelled, golden flame attached to a long gold chain. It was really beautiful.

"Told you you'd like it."

Zeke looked over his shoulder to the girl who was smiling proudly at the boy. "Too bad the shop's closed and we have no money left. Otherwise we could get it but right now…….it's hopeless."

Zeke saddened and turned away from the window. "If you can't get it forget about the issue and move on. Let's go." He swept past the girl quite disappointed. Hikara watched him go and rose and eyebrow at him. 'He wants it that badly. Hmm. What should I do?'

It was then Hikara felt a cool breeze hit her cheek and she smiled. She looked up to the roof of the jewellery store and saw Shadow perched there. His giant black wings folded nicely behind him and he looked to her awkwardly and confused.

"What's up with him?" The blue haired girl's smile faded. "He really wants this little thing here in the window but he can't get it. One, no money and two, the place is closed."

Shadow rose and eyebrow at her. He somersaulted from the roof to the ground and looked in the window. His black wings shattered into shards of black light. The dark hedgehog pointed to the flame trinket. "That it?"

Hikara nodded. She turned around and gasped. Zeke was gone. And with all her stuff too! "We should go Shadow. Zeke's gone and-"

"Yeah that's right. The one in the window please."

An exclamation mark appeared above Hikara's head as she saw Shadow walking in the door of the jewellery shop. It wasn't broken down, it wasn't burned, the place wasn't on fire. A man, with a long gray beard had opened it for him. She watched as the man reached in from behind a red curtain and unhook the flame from a small box. The man disappeared behind the curtain once more and moments later Shadow came out of the shop holding a small white bag.

He walked over to the gawking girl and handed her the bag. "There. One less problem for you and I to worry about bow can we get some food? I'm starving!" The hedgehog began to look round the place for something to eat. Hikara tapped him on the head.

"Ow!" The hedgehog zipped around at her and growled. "What!?"

Hikara, still gawking, held up the bag and pointed at it. "How did you-"

Shadow shrugged. "Listen, even a God has social works. It wouldn't hurt for you shamans and humans to knock on a door once in a while would it? I realised how much Zeke wanted it and the fact you'd be complaining to me about it really drove me to it! You'd be constantly consulting me about how you should have got it and stuff! So."

The hedgehog took a breath. "I knocked on the jeweller's door and politely asked if I could buy it. There. Happy now?" Hikara rose and eyebrow and shook her head and then…….laughed. Shadow glowered at the girl. "What's so funny?" Hikara ruffled Shadow's head infuriating him but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the girl. Shadow scoffed and folded his arms. "Whatever. Can we get something in the grocery store to eat back at camp. I'm not in the mood for eating out."

Hikara chuckled. "Sure Shadow."

Tomorrow, she would give Zeke his 'little' present. But right now, she was hungry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's another chapter wrapped up!!! Thank you all for reading and I am terribly sorry for the late update!!!!! I'm like that sometimes!!!!! Hmm. When will Yoh be appearing? I still have no clue. Sometimes I say things that turn out not happen ya know?


	9. Forgotten Memory

**Power Isn't Everything, Love Is**

**Chapter 9**

**Forgotten Memory**

**(PLEASE NOTE THAT ****HAO ASAKURA**** IS NOT ZEKE ASAKURA. THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE.)**

"That child," a soothing voice called, "is a pestering nuisance to Satan. You know that, don't you Shadow? It puts him in great danger."

"Oh, I know Nami" the hedgehog replied, "that's why I like him so much. Too bad he has his thoughts set on an impossible goal."

The soothing voice owned by Nami, the Goddess of Water, snorted at him. "You of all people should know that impossible is nothing when you have a pure heart."

"He is far from pure," Shadow retorted, "unlike his father."

"Hao Asakura was a Leader to us all Shadow. A fine man. Without him, you would never have recovered from that darkness."

"I am aware of that."

"Then you must understand that it is your duty to purify and protect, at all costs, his son………Zeke……"

"I made a death promise to Hao-sama," the hedgehog's voice turned to venom, "and I intend to keep it Nami. Remember that."

"That promise," Nami replied, "is the only thing that pieces you together 'till this day Fire God……."

Silence.

Nami sighed, "Shadow, without it, you would be lost like you were 1000 years ago……."

The hedgehog looked away from her. "Hao died because of me……and I promised him I would protect his son Zeke……he is all I have left right now………and address me at your master……"

Nami hung her head high with authority. She was a blue hedgehog with white swirls decorating her body. She had aqua eyes and she wore a long blue robe held together by a water droplet broach.

"You are indeed honourable my Lord," she said to him again remembering to address him correctly, "yet you must learn to leave go of your Master's death and look into your heart. What do you plan to do now? You must protect Zeke from Satan. The water of this planet detects his evil armies are in motion. He is the enemy here……………not the Great Spirit Shadow……" she dropped the gracefulness by again addressing him as his proper name. Yet, it seemed to go unnoticed.

The dark hedgehog's eyes flashed a deep indigo at his brother's name. What he would give to kill him was of the essence right now.

"What do you mean?" the Fire God asked his sister, "Why is Satan moving?"

"It turns out," Nami replied, "Satan envies both you and Zeke. And since Zeke is the weaker, and key to knocking you down, the dark lord has chosen to get rid of him once and for all. You are the centre of this planet's life force. If Satan were to kill you……..I, Tempest and Goldron would fall too. This planet would cease to exist." 

Shadow's eyes flashed indigo again. "I can't take that accursed demon as of now Nami and I know of this planet's fate." he said. "And, you are aware, I must wait until the day the Babylon Gate opens and the blood filled moon has risen in the sky. Only then, can I retrieve my fire soul from the Babylon Gate and defeat Satan without trouble. Then, I shall claim the title 'Great Spirit' from my brother."

"So you are telling me," Nami wheezed a little dumbstruck, "you plan to enter the Babylon Gate, retrieve your fire soul, protect Zeke until the Blood Moon rises, and defeat Satan by yourself!? Preposterous! I shall not endure it!"

Shadow squirmed under his sister's voice. She could make anyone obey her with that tone. Even him of all people. Her King.

"I shall rally Goldron and Tempest. Then we shall fight Satan together. The Four Elementals as one!"

Shadow sweat dropped. In truth, HE was the leader but Nami proved otherwise. She thought that SHE owned her siblings when all agreed the Fire God was the most powerful and saw as a great leader in battle.

Fire was a fight-like element. In was thrived by anger and power. For one to be a fire shaman or even to use the element, they should have no fear and open to anger and power. Fear never coursed through Shadow's blood veins. Only anger and disdain for human kind. Shadow was also very devious and loved to make trouble. Zeke proved to be a one-of-a-kind shaman through harnessing ALL of the elements.

Water was quite the opposite of fire. It was driven solely by love and happiness. For one to have the water element they had to be free of anger and remorse. Fear made them stronger by overcoming it. Only those close to nature could bend it. It wasn't easily done. Nami was a loving and joyful person, never frowning. Always smiling. She was like a Queen in motion. Very royal-like. Between the four elementals, Nami was the easiest to talk to and held great advice and wisdom. She was good at sorting out predicaments.

Air was a feisty element. It was like water but very………bouncy. Tempest, the air Goddess, was a happy and child-like, white hedgehog. She had emerald green eyes and was often seen as an eagle riding thermals. When you came across Tempest you could easily mistake her for a 10 year old child. She was always bouncing around and making fun of stuff. The air element was usually born into a happy child who would stay like that forever. The air element was very rare and a Great tribute to fire. (Fire burns on oxygen, right?)

Earth was a stubborn, hard-core element. Goldron, God of Earth, was a tough and wild brown hedgehog with poisonous yellow eyes. The earth element was not easily seen in many. Those who bore the earth element were tough and would never obey the rules. Take this for example. If someone rolled a huge boulder, down a 500 metre high cliff towards your position where you stood standing there watching it come towards you what would you do? Fire, slightly like earth, would stand there and punch right through it. Water would take the smartest way out and step aside. Air, being an imaginable element, would somersault up and over it. Earth, would stare at it and let it have it.

Goldron could shape and mould the earth whatever way he wanted it. Shadow, could bend fire anywhere thanks to the air. He even breathed it. Nami, could create tidal-waves and whirlpools as well as bend any water at all even the water vapour in the air. Tempest could fly through the air and create drastic tornadoes (and other wind attacks) and shape the weather with help from Nami some times.

The Four Elementals could, in truth, bend the very laws of nature.

"Fine," Shadow growled finally, "you get Goldron and Tempest from their temples and meet me at mine in the Dark Realm. Don't be late. At midnight, tonight. I shall bring Zeke and his……….allies with me………"

"Hikara," Nami said out of the blue, "has the element of water in her. Have you noticed?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It would be hard not to. I HATE water!!!"

Nami smiled at his horror stricken face. "I shall talk with her when I arrive. And, if she's wondering, I have her spirit. The eagle spirit** came** to me a little while ago looking lost and forlorn. It's a water eagle…….very rare……..Talk to you then Fire Lord Shadow. Until midnight…….."

Nami pulled a blue hood from her robe over her head and turned to a pool of water on the dark floor. She smiled at Shadow before jumping into the pool of water and sinking down through it. Shadow growled in frustration at his sister. She was so……….demanding and hard to deal with.

Reluctantly, Shadow scowled and burst into black flames.

"I hope it tastes alright Spirit of Fire, it _was _cooked in your embers………I planned to use Shadow but he disappeared on our way here saying he had business so sorry about that."

The enormous fire spirit grunted an 'okay' at Hikara as he plopped the tiny fish in his mouth. To him, it tasted good, REAL good.

Then, he began to devour the entire dinner. But that was alright, Opocho and Hikara had eaten and she had grabbed Zeke's just in time. Before Shadow had left he had taken her to where Zeke and the Spirit of Fire were. They were right beside a river meditating when she had arrived. And before Shadow had left he used his fire powers to fry lots of fish in the water.

"Not like they aren't going extinct," he had said, "that overgrown fire spirit probably eats a lot anyway." She took care to use Shadow's term for Zeke's spirit.

He was right. The Spirit of Fire devoured the entire 1000 fish Shadow had killed.

Zeke had taken no notice to Hikara's arrival though. He sat, on a rock, with his eyes closed meditating silently, ignoring the Hanagumi's rants about losing to a character named Yoh and his friends. Hikara wondered, and took it upon herself to ask Zeke, just who Yoh was? And why was Zeke so interested in him. Shadow seemed to not care in the slightest about Yoh or his team. To him, everyone on the planet was inferior to his fiery powers.

Hikara frowned at Shadow's arrogance and looked in anger at Zeke. When he did not move she grunted loud in frustration. Shadow really annoyed her.

Finally, after a little while, Zeke opened one eye and glanced at them.

"Hmm? What is that smell?" he asked as he sat up properly sniffing the air with both eyes open.

If Shadow was here, the hedgehog would have fallen over and roared at him 'FISH! FISH!...do you want yours or can I have it?'

That was Shadow. Always taking the offensive and then popped remarks at Zeke. He really despised the fire Shaman for some reason. Or, then again, he probably did that all the time or secretly really admired the Zeke. It was hard to tell. Shadow was good at acting.

The said shaman hopped down from the rock and walked slowly over taking a seat beside Hikara. A small blush quivered up on Hikara cheeks and she turned her head away to hide it.

"Here," she said suddenly handing him the plate with the last fish on it. "I saved it from your spirit for you………if you want it."

Opocho looked up from the fire and looked innocently at the two.

It wasn't hard to see the blush on Hikara's face and the way Zeke was looking at the plate and then her.

From Opocho's view, a small genuine small spread across his Master's face as he took the plate from Hikara's smooth hand.

Opocho's eyes widened a bit when Zeke put the plate on the ground as he continued to look at Hikara as if in trance. He seemed to know Hikara wouldn't be looking around any time soon.

Zeke leaned his head on his hand as he watched Hikara try to hide her red face from him.

Then, Opocho thought of an idea. He furrowed his eyebrows and smirked slyly. For a 5 year old, the plan he was cooking up was particularly devious.

He reluctantly pulled his gaze from the two shamans and looked up at the drooling Spirit of Fire. The fire spirit's green eyes were set on the remaining fish Zeke had set aside. This only made Opocho's plan easier.

The young African boy jumped up from his seat and tiptoed over to the fish. Behind his Master's back (not like Zeke was going to notice) Opocho grabbed the fish and ran back to the Spirit of Fire. He looked around to make sure all was well. When he saw Zeke still gazing at Hikara's back he giggled.

The Spirit of Fire had no clue what was going on but watched as Opocho started waving the fish right in front of him. The huge spirit followed the fish with his eyes and travelled after it as Opocho started to move away into the forest.

When they came to a clearing (apparently Zeke hadn't even noticed his spirit was missing) Opocho looked around for Shadow.

He tried calling out for him but nothing came. Opocho sighed as he came to the location he planned to use for his 'scheme.'

It was a small hill and you could roll down into a lovely bed of flowers at the bottom. They were beautiful, rare, glowing flowers that Opocho had not seen anywhere before. The plethora of flowers were every kind of hue. From blue to red. It made Opocho smile and it would make Zeke smile too. Beside the flowers was a hot spring which added to the area and nature.

All Opocho needed was Shadow. Shadow was nice to him. Much nicer to him then anyone else for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was a figure of acting? Hikara had said Shadow was really good at that. But it appeared to Opocho that Shadow was genuinely nice to him. Opocho paused to think about this Shadow personality' thought for a minute, right before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey sport, what ya doin' al the way out here with that overgrown fire spirit………and a fish……."

Opocho grinned when he turned around to find Shadow in all his glory leaning against a rock.

"I'm hatching a scheme!" Opocho said cheerfully. Usually when you use the word 'scheme' you are generally serious. Shadow grinned at him and rubbed his hands together. "Well then, a scheme? If I can help, count me in!"

The hedgehog was ever so eager to help. He LOVED schemes! Especially those created by a five year old kid. They were the funniest.

"Great!" Opocho said "All I need you to do is this……" The hedgehog walked over where Opocho told him the entire plan.

Zeke did not even notice when Opocho and his spirit disappeared and Shadow appeared from no where.

The dark hedgehog smirked when he saw Zeke staring at Hikara's back. He knew exactly what the fire shaman was thinking. Zeke wasn't the only one with reishi. In fact, Shadow had the advanced version of reishi. _**(Reishi is Zeke's ability to read thoughts and hearts.)**_

"_So beautiful," _Shadow heard Zeke think. _"And shy. How cute. I can see through you Hikara, you can't fool me. But you are indeed beautiful. Perhaps, it's not too late…………_

Shadow didn't need to know anything more. He knew exactly what Zeke had in mind. Love………and a Shaman Queen. But, now that Shadow could think of it, Hikara would make a fine Queen and wife for Zeke. Hikara was smart and cheerful. She was kind to Zeke and seemed to have a natural aura of love around her. Hikara could see right through Zeke too. She knew how he felt more then anyone else.

Zeke sagged and his smile was suppressed by a frown.

"No need to frown," Shadow said suddenly, "I know exactly what you're thinking Asakura Zeke. And I'll help by saying………yes. You could………..you know what."

The dark hedgehog winked at the surprised shaman. And before Zeke could say anything Shadow put a hand to his mouth. "Do shut up. You're exactly like your father you know that? I remember he had this trouble when he met your mother……..if you know what I mean? Oh yes, have you noticed that both Opocho and The Spirit of Fire are gone? I think I saw them going south a little while ago. You and Hikara should go after them………." Shadow winked again and left a gaping Zeke after him as he disappeared from sight.

Hikara appeared beside him, closer this time, and looked at him.

"What did he say?" Hikara asked innocently and Zeke was stuck for words.

Hikara shrugged and smiled confidently at him. The blush was gone now but Zeke felt himself a little uncomfortable.

"_How did Shadow know?" _he thought to himself. _"Could Shadow………can he read minds to? That means he has reishi! But………hmmm. I'll have to talk with him in a while. But first I must find my spirit and Opocho. How well I didn't notice them gone……"_

Zeke turned to Hikara who was looking mysteriously at the fire as if trying to figure something out.

Zeke smiled again. "Hikara?" He saw the said girl jump a bit and look at him uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, but I think Opocho and my spirit have run off. I have to leave and find them. You should stay here – "

"_Man. You're bad at this love stuff aren't you? Wouldn't you think a thousand year old shaman would have SOME knowledge about it? No? Oh well. Just bring her with you would you? You can't leave a lady out here alone……especially a 'sexy' one………you know she is……."_

Zeke jumped at the voice in his head. _"What? Who's there!?" _he called. _"Shadow? Is that you?"_

"_Damn straight it is!" _Shadow snapped. _"Yes. I have reishi. But the advanced version. Now bring the LADY!!"_

Zeke shook his head and all the while Hikara looked at him like he was gone insane. "Eh," Zeke said suddenly, "you should come with me………I might………errrrr………"

"_Idiot………need help finding them. Try that."_

"Need help finding them," Zeke finished sheepishly, shuffling a bit. Shadow was right. He had no experience with girls.

Fortunately, Hikara seemed to reply without noticing his uneasiness,

"Sure, okay."

Zeke smiled his famous heart melting grin and he led her, by hand, into the forest. Hikara followed obediently and the two were soon travelling side by side along the dirt path. Zeke took into mind how beautiful Hikara looked in the glittering moonlight. Her eyes shone a deep sapphire and her aqua hair shimmered with a spectacular shine.

"_Perhaps I should reconsider a Shaman Queen" _Zeke smiled at the thought. However, he was interrupted by Shadow's unruly voice.

"_That's the boy."_

"_Ah! Shadow!! Out of my head!!!"_

"_What?" _Shadow seemed hurt by Zeke's outburst. _"SOMEONE needs to be your second thoughts. And why not me?"_

Zeke furrowed his brow at Shadow's sentence. _"Because, I am the greatest shaman that has walked this world. That's why. I could crush you."_

Silence.

"_No Zeke. You're wrong." _Shadow's voice made Zeke's brown orbs widen. He seemed deeply hurt and solemn at the same time.

"_Shadow?" _Zeke inquired into the blackness of his mind.

"_Your father," _Shadow said suddenly, _"was the greatest thing that ever happened to this world. If it wasn't for him, I would have been driven to madness………the world would have ceased to exist………"_

Zeke stopped.

Hikara stopped and looked at him.

Time stopped.

The wind stopped blowing.

The water stopped flowing.

Life in the Earth stopped moving.

Zeke couldn't find the words. Something clicked in the back of his mind.

A forgotten memory.

Erased from his mind long ago when as a child.

It was midnight.

Elsewhere, Nami opened her aqua orbs to stare at her fellow elementals. Goldron and Tempest looked weary as they, too, opened their eyes.

Tempest's grey eyes darted to Goldron in worry.

Goldron's brown ones stared at the black floor solemnly.

Nami nodded to them, and together they pulled the hoods of their cloaks on and exited the black palace.

Shadow's Palace.

Hikara grimaced suddenly, as though the air had suddenly become electrified. She stopped breathing.

Above, the familiar eagle spirit circled in the thermals, screeching in warning at her master.

Further away, Shadow sat on a rock looking at the river currents trying to imagine the title 'Great Spirit.' But his thoughts were thrashed as he felt himself go numb with the cold and his eyes started to blur and close.

**Beyond the mountains, a great, war horn sounded.**

A long, ominous sound that terrified Shadow to his very bones.

Tempest, Nami and Goldron widened their eyes in horror and the three looked at each other in concern for Shadow. "N-n-n-ami?" Tempest asked childishly but her voice quavered with worry. Said water elemental looked to the twilight sky of the Dark Realm her aqua eyes dreading this exact day.

"Shadow knew," she whispered but her voice turned to thunder. "HE KNEW BUT HE DIDN'T CARE!!!!!!!!"

A red, demonic hedgehog cracked his knuckles and grinned demonically. His poisonous eyes glinted with fury and his army blackened the very landscape in numbers.

Suddenly, Shadow's body stopped functioning and he felt as if a lump was caught in his throat. He couldn't breath. His eyes blurred even more and he felt himself falling from his perch.

Then, the world went black.

That last thing he remembered was hitting the ground and the horrifying voice of his _true _enemy calling to him.

Zeke closed his eyes and tried to remember, fully, what memory had clicked in his mind.

He heard someone's voice, his father's voice.

"_Zeke," _he heard his father say in his mind. _"Look here, I have something to show you." _Zeke remembered his father leading his six year old self towards the front of his house.

"_Look here, this is Shadow. He is the God of Fire, the Great Spirit's brother and King of the Dark Realm." _Zeke then remembered seeing a black hedgehog looking at him demonically and smiling at him.

"_Always remember," _his father spoke again. _"That Shadow will always be with you, when I'm gone, no matter where you go, he will always stay there, looking after you."_

………………**.Review? I can't remember!! Was Hikara's Spirit a 'he' or a 'her'?????? Stupid me……………….Exciting no?**


End file.
